All in the Family
by dglsprincess105
Summary: Movieverse/Generation one AU: The outcome of Mission City went very differently: Instead of destroying Megatron, Sam finds himself holding custody of an army of children.
1. Prologue: Father of a Race of Machines

This is my first transformers fanfiction. I don't normally do family sitcoms as I'm more of a drama person. But I was inspired by many stories from this category that I had to try it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, be it the movie or generation one. None of the characters are mine and if they were, I'd be the happiest girl on the planet!

Prologue: Father of a race of machines

Samuel James Witwicky, Autobot ally, Savior of Earth and the destroyer of the All-Spark; was in the school library studying for his final exam for his calculus class. It had been a year since the disaster in Mission City and his life, since then; had not been the same. During the first three months of the incident, he had dated and broken up with Mikeala Banes. Although he loved her dearly, he had found that love to be that of sisterly when he got to know her. They did not seem to have much common ground except that of a physical attraction. While the break-up had been fresh, they eventually loved again.

Mikeala has a serious relationship with Chip Chase, a wheelchair-bound computer genius his age who was smarter than even Maggie and Glen. (Mikeala had claimed that after meeting Sam, she got over her taste for jocks and had a thing for nerds now.) He had been quite an asset to them when he was introduced to the transformers. Chip had not only gotten a better understanding to Cybertronian language but even found ways to have their technology work for them.

Sam had not stayed single for long either. He had recently found a kindred spirit in the form of his classmate Caroline (whom he affectionately called Carly.) Carly was a very beautiful girl and also one of the more popular ones in his school. She, in fact, was equal in Mikeala's beauty. But she was very different from Mikeala. Carly was fairer, shorter, blond and blue-eyed. (A complete opposite to Mikeala.) But she was also a bit girlish, had a valley girl accent and even came off as shallow when she was in Trent's crew at the time.

However, she did have a strong sense of right and wrong. When a jealous Trent had not only made fun of Chip's disability, but even went so far as knocked him out of the wheelchair, it had been Carly who had helped him back in his chair and then turn on Trent. She had first slapped him hard enough to leave a very red handprint and then she immediately told him off in front of the whole school on what a jerk, coward and total and complete loser he was. Sam had been awed by her behavior as he had always known her as a vapid airheaded cheerleader. When he noticed that Trent had tried to strike her face; Sam, with the same bravery that had allowed him to face the Decepticons, had plowed into him. He had called him a coward as well and vowed to never be afraid of the likes of him again because he wasn't that big if he would actually hit girls. (A taboo that his mom had imprinted on him.) He and Carly had been dating since then after the dethronement of Trent.

Like his old girlfriend, there had been more than meets the eye with Carly. She may seem shallow, but she did, on occasion, show signs of a steel-trap mind. She was no genius or mechanic (her quote: "I can't get my hands dirty, I just got my nails done.")But she certainly was brave and determined. She had proven that on several occasions when former members of Sector seven had tried to kidnap one of the Autobots. She would had gotten herself killed if reinforcement hadn't arrived. (This further raised Sam's love and respect for her.)

Speaking of the Autobots, his relationship had changed drastically after the destruction of the all-spark. Instead of them protecting him, he found himself protecting them. Not only that, he even found himself protecting the Decepticons. Something he most certainly did not see coming.

And to think, this had all started when he had destroyed the life-giving all-spark.

His musings were interrupted by the sight of his exasperated but amused ex and his giggling current. Sam had a feeling that his day was just about to be ruined.

"What's up?"

Carly stopped giggling long enough to ask, "Have you seen the news lately?"

Sam groaned as the bad feeling got worse. "No, but does it involve a robotic smack-down, despite my threats that they stop doing that?"

Mikeala gave a tired grin. "Yep, they're in the city park right now. I got my car ready, so we'll be there in ten minutes."

Same gritted his teeth. It's times like this that, had he known what the consequences would have been by destroying the All-Spark, he would have given the thrice-damned cube to the Decepticons and beg them to kill him.

OoooOoooO

It was a beautiful day in one of the few national parks in Tranquility, where the children played in the fields and parents watching their children in fondness.

At least, that's what it was twenty minutes ago before the children and adults left in a hurry.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!!"

"DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!!"

The scene that would greet you would be very typical in Tranquility: The sight of two ancient factions fighting for the forces of good and evil. Most people wouldn't pay too much attention about it.

However, if one were to move a little closer to the scene, one would notice a drastic change in the Cybertronian soldiers: They were now six feet tall.

If that wasn't enough, those who knew the factions personally would also take notice of the major changes in their behavior.

"GIVE IT UP, PRIME; I MIGHT GO EASY ON YOUR WIMPY AFT!!" Megatron shouted as he started blasting at his enemy with his fusion cannon.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, MEGAGLITCH!" Optimus shouted back as he deflected the blasts with his battle axe.

One can see that the Autobots seemed somewhat childish and immature in their fighting and taunting. Even the great Optimus Prime was showing signs of impatience and rudeness. (A rarity in the normally patient and pacifist leader.)The Decepticons were not hateful and filled with uncontrolled rage. While they were far more violent than their more peaceful counterparts, they were only showing signs of frustration and sulkiness.

What could possibly cause the two factions to pick a fight in a park on a sunny day? Was there a new energy source found there? Was a new weapon buried there that could turn the tide on the war? Revenge? Power? Politics? What could it be?

"Slag it Prime! Will you just let us play dodge ball?"

"No! We called it; we are going to play something safe and public-friendly."

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY CROQUET!! NO SELF-RESPECTING DECEPTICON WOULD EVER PLAY IT AND I CAN'T EVEN HIT STARSCREAM WITH THOSE HAMMERS!!" Starscream, who had been busy wrestling with Prowl, suddenly turned his ire to his premature leader.

"Hit me with what now?" Starscream growled as he ran to shove Megatron. Unfortunately, He over compensated in speed and flew out of control towards them, barely missing the young leaders of two factions.

"Star, look out!" Thundercracker cried as he watched the mini jet go out of control.

"You're not allowed to go in the streets without Sammy! You know that." Skywarp called out.

Starscream flew past the parking lot, rolled a few times in the street and eventually crashed to the side of a Bentley. Shaking his head as he sat up, he suddenly clutched his knee, which was oozing energon out of his scrap. Starscream's bottom lip started to wobble.

"Oh no…." Optimus looked at Megatron, who also had a look of horror in his eyes.

"Starscream don't do it, hold it in!" Jazz panicked as he already proceeded to turn off his audio receptors. Soundwave, who had been twisting his arm, wisely followed the example.

"Uh…….uh……..uh……uh…" Starscream tried to hold it in but anyone can see it would not last.

"Hook, do something!"Brawl squealed as he prepared for what was coming.

"Too late!" Hook panicked as he hid behind Bonecrusher.

That was when Starscream lived up to his name.

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

OoooOoooO

The building windows and lampposts around the area shattered and several people swore that they would be having hearing problems in the near future. Three young adults, who were driving a red sedan, suddenly knew that they were heading in the right direction.

OoooOoooO

"Arrrgh, someone make him stop!!" Megatron shouted.

"What!" Optimus shouted as he removed his hands for a split second before regretting doing it.

"I SAID MAKE HIM STOP, I COMMAND IT!!" Megatron shouted over the small jet's wailing.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you stop Starscream once he throws a tantrum." Optimus shouted at his brother.

On top of one of the thick trees of the park; Shockwave, who had been chosen as the lookout in case trouble interfered in the battle, nearly went spazzing when he saw a familiar car coming towards the park. He climbed down the tree and ran to the two siblings.

"Megatron!" Shockwave whimpered when he saw the red sedan pull up.

"What?"

"He's here!"

"What!!"

"Sam is here!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT IS IT!!" Megatron screamed.

**"BRATS!!" **went the voice of one very annoyed human that drowned out the crying.

The transformers all froze in fear, even Starscream stopped crying. They slowly turned around and spotted two exasperated but amused female humans and one very unamused young male human.

"……I tried to warn you that our step-creator has arrived." Shockwave quietly spoke as he tried his best to look as chagrinned as possible to ease Sam's anger. (Well, as chagrinned as one can get with only a giant optic for a face.)

After assuring the authorities that all was taken care of, Sam was left alone with the metal children, whom were all sitting with their legs crossed and looking highly nervous. Mikeala was repairing Starscream's knee while Carly did a damage check on the injured transformers.

"You wanna explain to me why you decided to initiate World War Three in a public area when I remember clearly telling you guys that fighting equals house chores." Sam stressed out. The one week where he decides to study for a test and it was ruined by his 'children'.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!!" Both Optimus and Megatron shouted as they pointed accusingly at each other. The two armies immediately started to point fingers and yell excuses and why they were innocent and how Sammy should side with them. Sam just rolled his eyes and raised his hands for silence.

"Guys, what have I told you about pointing fingers?" He asked as he gave them a glare.

The mini transformers all sighed and recited as one. "It doesn't matter who started it, it's always Sam who has to pay for the property damages."

"And what are you doing right now?"

Ironhide walked up to the dented car. "I wouldn't say that it was damaged. Look, you can barely see any dents on it." With that said, he gave the car door a soft pat. The car trembled and literally fell into a few dozen pieces.

"Oops." Ironhide quickly looked at the shocked sparklings, Hysterical females and a non-plussed male.

"You're all grounded." Sam sighed with a shake of his head.

OoooOoooO

Later that day in the military base, which was now Sam's new home, Sam went to his room to study. He had felt a bit bad about making them paint the entire base, mop the floors and clean the dishes. But they had to learn that their actions had consequences.

'_Like my actions.'_ Sam thought, regretfully.

He still remembered the day he had gotten the All-Spark in his hands. Optimus had ordered him to shove the All-Spark with the matrix. At the time, adrenaline and panic had taken over his body. He knew that if the All-Spark should kill Optimus, he and the planet would still be stuck with the problem: Megatron. This is why he ran towards Megatron instead and shoved the All-Spark instead.

That was when a flash of light introduced him to a world of hurt.

When he eventually came to, he found himself with two small robots, injured and terrified. Soon, Captain Lennox came in with a cranky Ironhide and shy Blackout, and then Mikeala came with a clingy Barricade and crying Bumblebee. Epps joined them with a newly revived Jazz and Brawl. He also got a call from Glen, claiming that he, Maggie, Simmons and Keller had a shivering Soundwave in their custody. His Cassecticons were not with him and they had no idea where they were. It was only a matter of time for the rest of the army and human allies to find the scattered Autobots and Decepticons on the planet. The All-Spark had changed every transformer on the planet Earth into children, even the recently deceased.

It had only been a week before that event with Maggie, Glen, and Chip Chase researching the phenomenon that Sam realized the true effects of his act. Not only were they permanently children, but they had no recollection of anything, not even of the war. All they knew was that they were of two different factions and what they were programmed within their sparks, including on who the enemy was to them.

It hurt Sam so much that they lost all their memories, experiences and even some of the skills that they had gained over the years. Especially on little Bumblebee; whom he had learned to love like a brother with everything they went through.

Now the Autobot scout didn't even remember their time together. In fact, he didn't even know how to speak Cybertronian yet, let alone human English.

Sam had cried for days after learning what he had done. He felt that he had let everyone down by doing what he did and not what Prime had ordered him to. Therefore, he had taken it upon himself to take care of them until a cure is found. Or at least until an adult Autobot showed up and decided to take them back to Cybertron. Not that he had a choice in custody, anyway. The children had already seen him as their father and were quite vocal about being separated by him.

He looked out the window. The bots and cons were painting the base grey and were keeping themselves occupied by concentrating on their work or complaining. Every now and then, they would come into an agreement and even exchange a few jokes.

Sam smiled at the scene. Maybe Carly was right. Despite the fact that they were built for destruction, they were still innocent kids.

"Deep down, these guys are little angels." She had said.

Fate, it would seem, decided to interrupt his musings with a swing from a paintbrush.

"Hey, you did that on purpose, ya pile of scrape." A voice snarled that sounded like Sunstreaker.

"I did not! If I did, I would have poured the whole can, like so!!" said a voice that could only belong to the triple-changer Astrotrain.

"_**My……….paint jooobbb!!"**_despite the childlike tone, Sunstreaker sounded surprisingly terrifying.

The sounds of crashes, curses, and cans colliding with helms could be heard.

"Little angels huh? Right, then I'm the king of Cybertron." Sam groaned as he left the room to diffuse yet another fight.

TBC……

What!! Why are the transformers all children and how is Sam responsible for this? Will they change back to normal? Why are they behaving so differently and why do they see only Sam as their adopted father? Tune in next time for "All in the Family".

For those of you confused as to why I put Soundwave instead of Frenzy is because originally, he was supposed to be on screen instead of Frenzy, they changed their minds and put in Frenzy. (I was upset by this since Soundwave was my favorite Decepticon.) I also have plans for the Cassetticons in future chapters. In fact, I have great plans for many transformers that were in the story. And remember, read and review or you'll make Starscream cry.


	2. Chapter 1: The Life and Adventure of Car

Chapter One: The Life and Adventures of Caretaker/liaison Samuel James Witwicky

"_No sacrifice! No victory!"_

"_He's not going to hurt you!"_

"_I want my parents, my dog and I want my car back!"_

"_Push the cube in my chest!"_

"_Mine! All-Spark! I'll kill you!"_

"_Humans don't deserve to live!"_

"_Freedom is the right to all sentient beings!"_

"_I AM MEGATRON!!"_

"_Devastator destroy puny humans!"_

"_Time for a little Jet-judo!"_

"_ARE YOU LADIESMAN217?!"_

"_Is it courage or fear that compels you to run?"_

"_Samuel-James-Witwicky: Descendant- of- Archibald -Witwicky: Surrender- yourself- and –the- glasses."_

"_I smell you, boy!"_

"_Witwicky, get ready to tumble or my name ain't Rumble."_

"_ALL HAIL MEGATRON!!"_

"_Ravage-Frenzy- Rumble- Laserbeak- Buzzsaw- Ratbat: Eject. Operation: kill- all- fleshlings!"_

"_SAM, NO!!"_

"_Where am I, this isn't Cybertron!!"_

"_Where are my creators?"_

"_Fifty years from now, don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?"_

"_Don't let my brother die, Sammy!!"_

"_Are you my creator?"_

"_What's crackin', little bitches?"_

"_You may be squishy, but you feel like a Cybertronian."_

"_I want to go home Sam, Please help me get home!!"_

"_Please save us, Sam!"_

"_Sam!"_

"_Sammy!!"_

"_Step creator?"_

"_Hey yo, Big Daddy-O!"_

"_Sir!"_

"_Father!!"_

"_Daddy!!"_

"_**You will protect them; you must protect them from what's to come! They will come, and they will do anything to claim their lives!!"**_

OoooOoooO

Sam woke up with a jolt. He found himself in the back of a truck. Damn it! Ever since the event that happened a year ago, his dreams have not been linear. And who the hell was that last guy before he woke, telling him to protect the kids?

"I don't need a stupid voice in my head to tell me to protect them. I'm doing it, aren't I?"

"Hey Sam, who are you talking to?" Epps asked as he drove, with a sleeping Lennox in the passenger seat.

"Oh I'm just speaking to myself. Voices in the head, you know, just one more thing to blame the All-Spark for." Sam stated non-chantingly.

The All-Spark did more than just alter the Cybertronians; it altered his body and mind. Sam found his strength, speed; endurance and even mental capabilities had increased Post-Mission City. He had been poked and prodded in the Examination Lab by the brightest of military scientists. The theory was that since he had been the closest human as well as the only one exposed to so much perpetual energy, the all-spark altered him not in the way it altered the transformers, but in a way that would allow him to live or possibly thrive among them. The small amount of energy stored in his body would allow him to be registered and seen as a true mech in the eyes of others. It would certainly explain why all the children were designating him as their father. Another theory from Chip was that since all Cybertronians were transformed into children, they needed a guardian and protector, and Sam was chosen for that to interact with them, better protect them and keep up with them. It made it easier that the All-Spark allowed Sam to be registered as their father-figure in their CPUs. Either way, Sam saw it as both a curse and a blessing.

It was a curse in a way because it made him so different from the humans now and Sam felt so alienated from humanity. Sure, homework became easier and he found that bullies like Trent were pathetic compared to him, but the All-Spark made him into something close to a bionic teen. And quite frankly, it scared him.

At the same time, it was a blessing because it made him closer to his kids, as they were more comfortable around him then any of the other humans, and Sam liked the idea that he had all his kids to himself. Sam smirked at the thought that he viewed them as his kids.

'_Well, why shouldn't I? They see me as a father, so therefore, they're mine. I'd like to see anyone tell me otherwise.' _He wasn't surprised by his protective thoughts, as he had developed them as soon as he laid eyes on them. (Was that part of the All-Sparks's powers, too?) When the authorities and government officials had gotten involved, Sam had tried to shield the cowering little Cybertronians from the Paparazzi. Mikeala, Lennox and the surviving soldiers tried to tell them that it was under control and to not come in the battle area, but it was too large a crowd. Lennox was calling Keller to back him up. One official, who thought he could handle some punk kid, had gotten through them and told Sam to leave the restricted area while they handle the 'machines'. Sam, who had been shell-shocked by the sight of all the little robots, had snapped into attention and told the guy he was going near them over his dead body. The jerk then had shoved Sam out of the way and reached for the closest and smallest one: BumbleBee.

That was when something deep within Sam snapped.

One minute, the jerk in black suit was holding Bee on the arm in a very painful manner judging from the wails from Bee. The next minute, that same guy suddenly found himself flying twenty-five feet in the air and crashing in one of the car windows, rear-first. The look in Sam's eyes as he cradled the whimpering Bee was obvious to everyone: Never, ever, separate Sam and his children.

Needless to say, despite the fact that Sam was a civilian and underage, it was no surprise to anyone that he was given rank as caretaker/liaison of the transformers in the American army. (A new rank among the army, but one very deserving of respect.) Sam had moved out of his parents' home, despite their protests, and moved in the base. The only time he was not in the base was when he had to go to school, because, although Sam was an exception to most of the rules, he still needed a high school diploma to officially join it.

Sam blinked as he noticed that they were almost back to his base in Tranquility Air Force Base. He grinned. He had just spent two and a half days on an intense training exercise and he was eager to go home to see how his kids are doing.

"Hopefully, the base will still be standing." He muttered

OoooOoooO

Sam knew he was in for a disaster the moment he came in. The base looked like base had been terrorized by an army of Kindergartners. Each building had some sort of crayon drawing, balls of all size were everywhere and one can see that a major battle took place, and dare he say: explosive marks in areas that shouldn't have explosive marks.

Epps and Lennox looked as shell-shocked as the day they saw Blackout attack their perimeter. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Still could have been worse."

"Sam!!" A very excited blond suddenly appeared and launched herself on top of Sam. He looked up to see his very sexy girlfriend wearing a very, very sexy sundress.

"Welcome back. Did you, like totally, miss me?" She asked sultry in his ear. Sam blushed at his girlfriend and was trying to keep his body from responding on how happy he was to see her.

"Oh I missed you, Carly, Believe me on that. How were the kids, any trouble?" He asked as he picked her up when he stood.

Carly smiled tiredly. "Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces, but I don't think I can handle another day with them; at least, not without totally loosing it." She then gave him a mock glare. "Sammykins, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like, totally, trained them to obey only you and cause trouble for anyone else. You wouldn't do that to your little Carly, would ya?" She stated sweetly as she pressed her bodacious body on Sam's. Poor Sam was stammering and getting aroused. The three days without making out with Carly had been hell on him and she knew it, too. Luckily, he was saved by a brown-haired young man in his age area in a lab coat, pushing his wheelchair in an insane manner as he caught sight of Sam. It was their hacker/communication expert as well as scientist, Chip Chase.

"Sam!" He launched himself off his wheelchair and slammed into Sam. "Thank God! I couldn't be happier to see you. Sam, your kids are out to kill me! They were plotting my early demise ever since you left. Swindle was scamming the new recruits with register fees on transformer watch; Megatron and Optimus were fighting every hour, on the hour; the seekers tried to fly our jets again; The Lambo twins were determined to drive everyone up the wall; Wheeljack blew the labs seven consecutive times and in only one day; and I'm not exactly sure, but I think Soundwave has a personal vendetta against me."

Sam sighed and made a mental note to have a word with each of them when he noticed the kids' nurse and mechanic, assistant medic Mikeala Banes. She was in army fatigues and she had her hair in a messy pony-tail. She had oil on her hands and a smudge of them on her face; and yet, she still looked hot. Mikeala walked up and picked her frazzled boyfriend off of him. Mikeala also looked tired and gave Sam a grateful smile. Apparently, she was happy that Sam was back simply because it meant that the kids were now his problem now.

"Well, it took nearly a month, but we finally completed it: Teletron-1 is now fully operational and uploaded in our systems as well as your new headquarters. You won't have to worry about someone stealing your boys anymore. We also set it so that it would recognize us or any high-level personal." She said as she set her boyfriend on his chair.

"Yeah, it took a while, but we finally had it let us in the base as well. Teletron-1 was programmed to not let any non-Cybertronians in there. You're lucky that it views you as one of them due to the spark-signature in your body. Otherwise they'd be no way inside the base and the kids would be inside without an adult." Chip stated as he calmed down. The past three days had convinced him his nerves were so not ready for kids.

Sam grinned, now feeling comfortable that his kids were safe and sound from intruders. Sure, he was now fully trained to fight off large groups and even knew how to shoot a gun, but this would definitely ease his mind.

"Thanks guys! I owe you big time."

"Just don't let me watch them anymore!" Was all Chip said as Mikeala laughed and wheeled him away.

Sam just grinned in response.

OoooOoooO

Sam walked to one of the army jeeps and started to take a short drive to his base, as his sleeping quarters were on the far side of the base. He reached for the car door when he felt a meaty hand on his shoulder.

"Well, look who it is boys. It's our resident babysitter. How's it going, Witwacky?"

Sam rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to say his usual cutting remarks. He turned around to face a dark-haired boy in taller than him with pythons for arms and a sneer on his face. Josh Bollocks was the leader of the team that Sam trained with. In Sam's personal opinion, that guy was living proof that Men had evolved from Apes. Josh was three years older than him and had served the army well with his strong personality and ruthless tactics. He hated the fact that Sam got instated (unofficially) in the army because of his powers and link to the children. He believes that the only way to get in the army was by being the strongest and by pushing yourself everyday in training. Nerdy little shrimps like Sam could only get in by cheating.

In other words, he was a Trent DiMaggio on steroids.

"What do you want, Bollocks?" Sam asked in a 'I'm rather tired so make it quick' tone.

"Hey, that's captain Bollocks to you, freak. Don't think that just because everyone treats you so special that you could talk to me in any way." He barked as he got in his face. If he was trying to intimidate Sam, it wasn't working. He had faced bigger and far more threatening beings and Bollocks rated a one out of ten. But he was the superior by rank so Sam schooled his emotions and straightened up.

"Yes sir!" He stated.

"That's better, Witwacko! Now, as to what I want, just thought the boys and I would welcome you back. Your brats were very naughty around the base and as their role model, you have to be punished." Bollocks sated arrogantly, not noticing that his friends were backing slowly away from the cold glare that Witwicky was displaying. The transformers may be brats, but only Sam had the right to call them that. Ever since he became a father, Sam has been channelling his mother's temper.

"So, Wattawicky; nothing to say? No sarcastic remark in your defence? What, you need your little babies to stand up for you?" the ape-like boy chortled, causing Sam to crack his fingers ominously. Bollock's friends were now looking for exits.

But rather then beat the arrogant asshole up ,Sam opted looked over his superior's shoulder. "Ironhide, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Hound; how's it going?" Sam cheerfully asked.

Bollocks jumped and screamed like a girl. He turned around, expecting to see them only to see no one behind him (his friends, by then, have mysteriously disappeared.) Growling, he turned around and was about to give Witwicky a thrashing when he noticed both him and his jeep gone. He was still swearing when his men had come out of their hiding place.

Sam chuckled as he drove off. He remembered when Bollocks had tried the same crap with him about a month ago. Except it had been when he was teaching his kids how to play Frisbee. (It took a while to convince Megatron that it was not a shooting exercise and to stop shooting at the Frisbee.)While they were playing, Bollocks approached him with his pals and started to antagonize him. Before it could get crude; Ironhide, Brawl, Bonecrusher and Hound had decided they had heard as well as seen enough and took appropriate action. To put it mildly, the children showed them that they were just as protective of Sam as he were with them. Since then, whenever someone wanted to insult Sam or aggravate him into a fight, they made doubly sure that the kids were as far away from them as possible.

Not that Sam needed the help. Bollocks was his superior so Sam gave him leeway. Anyone else would be in a world of pain for insulting his kids. Other than that, Sam rarely used his powers, even when he himself was insulted or threatened. He was not a bully and was well aware that he exceeded the average human strength. He had already seen what he would do to a human with a shove, he already predicted that if he punched someone, he'd crush the skull through. So in order to control his powers, he would go to his private gym and work out a way to use them without having to promote injury to others.

And speaking of promoting injury, Sam wished Simmons had been there when he was on his training week-end because he could always use an extra punching bag. Sure, Simmons was one of them now and he worked with them on what he knew on transformer technology, but he was still a creep, jerk and just someone you want to punch. Simmons seemed to be more interested in Sam rather than the "NB-1s" these days. Sam had the distinct feeling that Simmons knew what was going on with Sam, but was making no effort in telling him. Rather, the former agent of the secret organization was content in watching all this in the background with that creepy smile of his.

Sam shook those thoughts away when his home came into view. It was a large newly-painted grey building the size of an Air Force hanger for the raptor jets. He got out of the jeep and lifted his card key up. A light-blue scan from the gates smothered him. Teletron -1 scanned both the card and Sam, processing what it found. The guardian of the sparklings had returned.

"Welcome back, caretaker Samuel James Witwicky" Despite the monotonous tone, Teletron-1 was very relieved to have him back (As relieved as a computer can get). Another day with those kids and it would have shut itself down to keep from crashing.

As soon as Sam was allowed inside the base, the first thing he noticed was Starscream lying on the ground.

TBC

Chapter one is complete. I'll try to complete chapter two as well, but I really must update my other stories. Sorry for the lack of transformers cuteness, but the next one will more than make up for it, I promise.

In fact, for those of you curious, I will answer some questions you may have on this story:

Yes, the humans each do have a role for the story. Sam won't be alone in taking care of them.

Yes, Simmons does know something, in future chapters, you'll find that he too is more then he seems.

All transformers on Earth are robots. Any new ones will be from Outer Space or recently created

Remember, reviews make the children happy. :)


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams, fatherhood, and goo

The third chapter had been very difficult to write. This involves which Autobot and Decepticon are in this story and Sam's relationship with each of them. The coming chapters will have Sam teach them the human aspect of things and how to live among Earth. Some will be humorous and sweet, other scenes will touch your heart, and few will be scary as hell. But they will all circle his time with them. Perhaps in time, more Autobots and Decepticons may show up, purely to put him on a difficult spot. This story does have a plot, and we'll see them in many chapters to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast wars. If I did, I'd never have killed off Jazz. Waaaaahhhh, Jaaaazzzz!!

Warning: Lots and Lots of Kissing!!

Chapter Two: Dreams, fatherhood, and goodnight Kisses

About a few meters away from the base lay a seeker, sleeping among the great outdoors with nothing except the air and an army blanket to accompany him. Every now and then, he would coo and squeak as he dreamed of flying in Cybertron with his brothers, showing off their superior flight skills to the masses.

Sam wasn't surprised to see Starscream sleeping on the ground under the stars. Starscream, like all seekers, didn't particularly like close spaces, but he seemed to have a severe claustrophobia for them. He'd often break out the base and sleep outside of the area or on top of a roof. (One time, he was caught sleeping on top of one of the F-22s.) Despite the fact that the area was safe from any danger, especially since Teletron-1 activated the security system, Sam felt that the base was safer then outside. Leaning down, Sam picked up the sleeping sparkling with minimum effort. Once again, Sam was glad that the All-Spark had changed him.

Starscream yawned and cuddled on Sam's shoulder, smiling as he did so. It was clear that the young seeker was very comfortable with the boy, despite being a 'squishy' as the Cons' called him. Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. He walked up to the base entrance and activated his second card key (Maggie's idea, for the extra security measures.) Teletron-1 did a scan and sensed two Cybertronians. The door immediately unlocked and opened, allowing the two to enter. As he walked, Sam mused about the child he held.

Starscream must have been raised in a privileged family, because the little brat could behave in a spoiled manner that made you wonder if he was a prince or something. He whined, demanded attention, and was the hyper one of the three seekers: always doing something crazy or annoying to both Cybertronians and humans alike. Sam, having dealt with both his younger cousins and Miles, was very used to such behaviour and simply would either physically stop him before he did something life-threatening or would tell him why that would be a bad idea. Despite Star's enthusiasm for chaos, he did listen to Sam whenever he told him not to do something. (Though, like the sneaky Decepticon he was, he would merely find a way to do it again without getting caught.)One of the things he would try to do with Sam's back turn was pick a fight with Megatron. He was furious that Megatron was always the leader and would often push him on the ground_ a_nd scream "It's my turn to be in charge now!"

This would only degrade to violence after that, with Mikeala tending to the two and Sam scolding them both for fighting.

But what really made it annoying was that Starscream wanted only one person's attention: Sam's. It didn't matter how many times he and Sam would spend time together. Whenever he felt that Sam was paying too much attention to others, he would always do something to bring it back to him. From throwing a tantrum to causing trouble to both humans and Cybertronians, it seemed that he wanted Sam all to himself and wasn't willing to share him with even his brothers.

Speaking of brothers, Sam managed to find their room near the adjoining room. Opening the door, he saw a room filled with small plane models and posters of Jets and space shuttles. On the side of a window were two mini mechs sleeping on a king-sized bed. They would be mistaken for Starscreams twins if not for the different colors.

The purple and black jet, Skywarp, who was cuddled next to Thundercracker, was clutching a large teddy bear that Sam had bought him on their visit at a local toy store around town. He had a serene smile on his face as he tightened his hold on the bear. Skywarp was the sweetest one of the three. He was shy, kind, loving and cute. (Though he was not all that bright,) He also grew attached to Sammy and would run to him if he had a problem or something scared him. It was just as good that he would run to Sam for safety, because Skywarp had the nasty habit of teleporting away whenever he was in a scary situation. The problem was that 'Warp had no control of where he went when he teleported because he had no GPS in his programming. He had, one time, teleported to the Himalayas in Tibet when he was startled by a bunch of drunken rookies. It had taken Skywarp two days of warping until he eventually made it back home. (Along the way, he had collected some souvenirs for Sam and the other kids.)Kissing the cooing Decepticon on his head, he moved on to the seeker in sapphire blue and black coloring.

Thundercracker was known to be the quiet and thoughtful one in the seekers. He was fascinated by humans and their culture and seemed more interested in studying them then destroying anything. While Sam wasn't the most observant person in the world, he noticed that Thundercracker was one of the most reluctant in destroying anything during the attack in Mission City. Sam often saw him arguing to the others about whether they should find another way to do this without randomly destroying things. It was because of that that Sam noticed that he wasn't that close to the other Decepticons, even his own brothers. His views were simply too different for a Decepticon. Of course, Sam was willing to encourage such behaviour on the younger seeker so he won't have to deal with another unruly child. At the same time, he was also encouraging the blue seeker to get along with the other Decepticon and try not to be the 'lone wolf' of the group.

He kissed T.C. on the forehead and placed Starscream right beside him. He gave Starscream a kiss as well, which elicited a sleepy coo from his vocal processors. He curled up in his sapphire brother's body.

Sam's attention was then turned to a tall grey mech, sleeping in a dark corner of the room. The normally tough Astrotrain was curled on his bed, clutching the covers as he shook back and forth, clearly having another nightmare. Sam sat on his bed and held the little triple-changer in his arms, making the same reassuring whispers that his mom made whenever he had a nightmare. Astrotrain suffered a lot of them because of his near death experience. Apparently, he had been flying over head to get more Decepticons to the fight when he was changed into a child. The sudden change had caused him to crash within the deep part of the Pacific Ocean and he sank. The poor kid had been under water for four days before he was eventually fished out. He had been trapped in stasis lock and the cold water had frozen every part of his body. Sam had waited six horrifying days as Mikeala, Chip and Ratchet had worked on him. Since then, the guy was afraid of water and wouldn't go near it unless Sam held him tightly. Astrotrain depended on Sam on many things from protecting him from unknown objects to teaching him about earth whenever he was scared of something, (which was often since he wasn't familiar with Earth); he would have Sam explain it to him. Astrotrain trusted Sam with his life, even though all Sam did was hold his hand and talk to him to wake up when he was in stasis-lock. To Astrotrain, Sam was his hero and role model; he needed him like he needed energon. At the same time, Sam depended on Astrotrain to carry him and his allies or children to certain areas that were either covert or would needed for rescue missions, be it in his train or ship mode.

As Astrotrain calmed down in the human's arms, Sam kissed him on the forehead, and placed him back on the bed. He quietly left the room and headed to the next one.

Right now, he had to go check on the two leaders of the factions.

OoooOoooO

Sam opened the door to the Autobot and Decepticon Leaders' rooms. The room was divided by a line in the center to show who owned what side of the room. Optimus' side was neat and proper with papers on the walls that had famous quotes. Such as "In spite of everything, I still think people are good at heart." –Ann Frank, "Speak softly and carry a large stick"-Eleanor Roosevelt and another quote like "The worst kind of evil people are those that see it but do nothing to stop it."- Unknown.

Sam didn't know whether he should encourage Optimus to keep those there or not.

Optimus was sprawled all over his bed and was making soft little murmurs in his sleep. Sam walked up and straightened him out on the bed before tucking him in. He then removed the face plate on his face so that he didn't suffocate himself. (He knew that robots didn't need oxygen, but Sam did it every night, anyway.)

Optimus, as a child, was the opposite of what he was as an adult. The boy had a quick-temper, was arrogant and seemed to like causing mischief just as much as his brother. (Sam had been shocked to learn that Optimus and Megatron were twin brothers.) But despite the fact that Optimus was a cheeky little brat, he still held the Autobot ideals high. Optimus always made sure that everyone had an equal say in what they wanted, always used diplomacy first before violence, he always charged in to right a wrong, and if he was in the wrong; Optimus would apologize to the offender. Optimus seemed to listen to him sometimes, but other times, he would get caught up in what was happening and would forget what Sam said. The Park incident was just an example of that, as Optimus knew better than to do anything that would cause property damages or endanger the public.

Sam smiled at the sleeping form of the former great leader. Despite his mischief, He liked the fact that Optimus didn't have a care in the world and had fun. The adult Optimus always seemed to have an air of an old man who had seen too much or done too many things. That was probably why he asked Sam to push the All-Spark in his chest: he was probably tired of the war and everything. If this was how he was going to be, then Sam was going to make sure that he had the happiest childhood in the world.

Leaning forward, he kissed Optimus on his cheek. Optimus smiled in his sleep as he did that, knowing that a loved one was watching over him. Sam turned to the other bed to look at Optimus' dark twin also sprawled on his bed and promptly giggled at the sight. He wondered what would happen if anybody knew that the big bad Decepticon leader sucked his thumb in his sleep.

Megatron would probably sought them all out and kill them as slow as possible.

Megatron was the true incarnation of what an evil twin should be. He was cold, defiant, violent, and when he was angry; things tend to break. (And with Sam's luck, it was normally something expensive or irreplaceable.) His side of the room was filled with broken objects, deadly looking weapons (which Sam planned on confiscating), and punch marks on the walls. His walls consisted of sayings such as "Peace through Tyranny", "Death to enemies", and "I can only please one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either." Needless to say, Megatron was not the kind of guy who would go out of his way to be nice to you.

But despite that behaviour, Megatron gave respect when it was due. He was aware that Sam was their step-creator and for now, he would listen and obey him. Oh, he and Sam had their arguments, but Sam could see the boy would relent in the end.

Though, Megatron would swear swift revenge after that.

Sam, however, noticed that Megatron, unlike his brother, was hardly ever happy. It was strange, since most of the other kids were happy. Even Bonecrusher and Brawl were somewhat happy, and those kids; as adults, had anger issues. This was upsetting to Sam, because kids that are Megatron's age should be having fun or playing games. But the only games he played were hunting, wrestling or chess. Sam had a suspicion that Megatron was trained to be a warlord at a very young age while his brother had a relatively happy childhood, since Primes, according to teletron-1, were trained to be peace-loving leaders.

Was that why he was so violent? Did all that fighting, warfare, and need to protect Cybertron eventually make him go over the edge? Was introducing him to violence so early in life have caused him to be addicted to war? Did he stare at the abyss for too long? Was this why he was so filled with hate that he was willing to kill his own brother to achieve his goals?

Well, Sam wasn't going to let that happen this time around! He would see to it that Megatron and Optimus had equal childhood and make sure he learned that violence wasn't always the answer. He couldn't imagine anyone that would hate their own sibling. Sure, he and his brother Buster had been estranged to each other for years due to his questionable activities, but he would be shocked to even think of murdering him.

Walking to his side, Sam pushed Megatron in the middle of the bed and tucked him in the covers. Like he did to Prime, Sam kissed Megatron on the forehead. But unlike Optimus' reaction, instead of a smile, a rather annoyed expression crossed Megatron's face. Then without warning, his hand shot out. It probably would have connected to Sam's jaw, but since this happened almost every night, Sam dodged it. Megatron then turned around and went back to sucking his thumb in a loud and obnoxious way.

"What does he have against a good night kiss? Or maybe it's a Decepticon thing?" Sam doubted the latter. Many of the Decepticons actually like it when he kissed them good night. Heck, some of them would even grab his neck and kiss him hard on the cheek in return.

OoooOoooO

Sam slowly opened the door to the next room, mindful of the traps laid out for anyone that came in this room. This room was relatively clean with camcorders and listening devices on one side, and a large library of books and DVDs on the other with a clutter of toys. Sam walked up to the area with the most traps, where two Autobots were sharing a bed.

The two autobots were the security director Red Alert and his partner Inferno. Sam had found those two four months after the big battle; it had been purely by accident, too. He was on a field trip to do an assignment for his history class when he suddenly spotted a hologram in an obscure part of a cave. He would have probably missed it, but he had seen the holo-forms of the Autobots so many times that he was able to pick it up on a glance. Surprised and curious, he had gone away from the group and slipped through the hologram to see what was in there. To his surprise, he was inside a large room, big enough to fit fifty Megatrons. He had walked up to a corner when he bumped into a small red and white Autobot, who blinked at him before the alarms on his shoulder pads went off.

"ALERT! ALERT! HUMAN HAS BREACHED THE ARK!! WHY DIDN'T TELETRON-1 WARN US!! MUST. DEFEND. ARK!" That was pretty much when Red Alert pulled out the big guns, literally.

"Oh shit!" Sam had decided on a course of action: As Skywarp would say: Run like Unicron was after you!!

Instead of doing his research in ancient caverns, Sam spent the remainder of the day trying to avoid a more-trigger-happy-then-Ironhide-kid. It would have been disastrous for him if his brother, a fire truck Autobot ironically named Inferno hadn't driven by and stopped his brother with a smack upside the head.

"Red, will you scan the guy so you could see why Teletron-1 let him in?" Inferno, the ever cool-headed stated.

That was when Red realised that Sam was not only a Cybertronian in all but steel, but was designated as their new guardian. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that he stopped being suspicious. Red Alert was, to put it gently, a scaredy-cat. He was afraid of almost everything whether on Earth or in the base. Red would see something that he did not understand and would panic like it were the end of the world. And whenever Red panicked, he took security measures. One time, Starscream had started a horror fest week end and had watched nothing but horror movies: vampires, zombies, werewolves and demons. Red Alert had happened to have been one of the audience members. The whole week after that had been a nightmare to Sam. The bases were barricaded; the ventilations released the smell of garlic; wooden stakes, silver bullets and exorcism books could be seen all around the room. It had also taken some serious convincing on both Sam's and Inferno's part that the base was not under a cursed Native American graveyard and please do not detonate the base and then salt the soil.

Inferno, though had a vicious temper, was the cool-headed one of the two. He made sure Red didn't do anything that would lead him to a CPU crash. Inferno was insanely overprotective of his brother and was practically glued to him to make sure he didn't do anything crazy. The only time he wasn't by his side was when Inferno was distracted by something and Red Alert would sneak off. He normally was Sam's advocate whenever Sam did something that made Red Alert very weary of him. Inferno trusted Sam with their security and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. Sam was thankful of that, as he felt that Red Alert would go on a major paranoia kick without him.

Sam was very careful when he walked near them and grew very weary the closer he got to Inferno and Red Alert. It wasn't that he didn't love them, because he did. It was because Red Alert, adamantly against sleeping in the same room as Decepticons, had booby-trapped the entire left side of room. The area had cameras watching his every move along with guns targeting him if he got too close to their beds, and laser security that would either cut him down to size or activate a sound alarm that would wake the whole base.

And whoever it was that had supplied Red Alert those bear traps was so going to die.

Sam carefully walked through the traps and was extra careful to avoid the area with the laser-cameras. He leaned forward to notice how peaceful Red Alert looked. Inferno had his arms wrapped around him to make sure that he was properly protected. After giving very quick goodnight kisses to the Sleeping security sparklings, Sam slowly and cautiously turned towards to the far safer part of the room where two slumbering Decepticon brothers laid. The first one was a dark yellow mech with a sly but peaceful expression, he was clutching what looked like a pink pig, but was really a toy Piggy-bank.

"Oh Swindle, Swindle, Swindle..." Sam smirked as he stroked the side of the sleeping Decepticon's head. This one had to be the most opportunistic Decepticon he had ever had the pleasure of looking after. Sam had the feeling that if it hadn't been for the war, Swindle might have been one of the richest business mech on Cybertron. The kid was a born salesman; an evil, opportunistic salesman; but a good one never-the-less.

The first time Sam saw Swindle in action was two months after their transformation. The Constructicons and the human soldiers had been in the middle of constructing the base which would house the children until they grew up again, when some of the men started to complain that the water system has been shut down and somebody stole all of the water bottles in the recreation hall.

Well, that mystery was quickly solved.

Swindle appeared with every bottle in the base and had them guarded by a serious Brawl, an over eager Bonecrusher and a very well-paid Soundwave (he gets thirty-five percent of the profits. Apparently, Swindle wasn't the only opportunist.) Swindle was in a well built stand that could only have been made by the Constructicons with advertisements everywhere and his logo (a cute mini version of himself smiling) on the bottles.

The same bottles that had conveniently disappeared from the fridges.

But that's not what caught their attention when they saw Swindle. It was what was on the stand above Swindle's head. A big sign stating: MOUTH WATERING NATURAL SPRING WATER, 10 FOR A BOTTLE, 5 FOR A CUP.

Sam had not been amused and nor had the human workers. The soldiers contemplated taking him apart and giving each individual part to a different country so that he may never be rebuilt again. To avoid that scene, Sam had gone to talk them out of hurting Swindle while reprimanding him for taking their water and expecting them to pay for it. Swindle simply said, "It's a dog-eat-dog-world, as humans like to state. I'm simply being the bigger dog, Sammy. Tell you what, since you've been such a loving parent to me, I'll give you ten percent off."

After fifteen minutes of dealing and threats of imminent grounding, Sam managed to convince him to lower the prices at least for those dehydrating. Sam then had told Swindle that they were going out tomorrow morning and he should bring his money.

Needless to say, Swindle had regretted ever letting his guard down with Sam. He left in tears as Sam had given 75 percent of his money to the transformer funds. Sam felt that this would help make his kids lives better and at the same time, teach Swindle a few lessons.

He did, however, let him keep 25 percent of his gains and bought him a piggy bank for it.

Smiling at the memory, Sam leaned forward and kissed him between the optics. Swindle cooed "Twenty dollars, please." Then went to a deeper recharge. The next one was Swindle's brother Brawl, who looked like a tough little scrapper. Brawl was wild, easily riled, destructive and hardly ever listened if you told him to do something (Chip swore he has ADD.) But Brawl, when he wanted to, had the cutest face one would ever love to cuddle, which Mikeala and Carly often do. He also happened to have this habit to tackle people down into hugs, mostly Sam. The child gave the impression that he was starved for attention. Of course that could be the case, as he was one of six brothers and it was difficult to give equal attention to them all. Heck, Sam had a hard time giving so much attention to all his kids.

Brawl and Swindle, like the Constructicons, had been part of a gestalt group of Deceptions called the Combaticons. They had only separated from them because they needed Brawl's muscle power and Swindle's intelligence in case the Autobots showed up before they could get the All-Spark. Like Inferno was to Red Alert, Brawl was defensive on any part on Swindle and would fight off anyone who would mean harm to him, whether Swindle was the instigator or not. Meanwhile the other Combaticons continued to keep the Autobots on Cyberton occupied. As a rule, Gestalt did not separate due to their links and their dependence to one another. If they separated, they couldn't combine and make a stronger, more powerful version of themselves. It didn't help that they were all spark-bonded to one another and the separation would be felt. Perhaps as adults, it wasn't that bad. But as children, the separation was most definitely torture.

Brawl and Swindle had already shown signs of feeling their brothers' absence. It left a large void in their sparks and Sam was doing everything in his power to be able to substitute that bond with the other children and his own nurturing. They normally cling to one another when the separation became too much for them, but it only helped somewhat. Sam would often try to spend as much time as possible with them when it would get particularly bad for them. He hoped that if anyone decided to visit Earth first, it would be the Combaticons.

Sam shuddered. He did not want to think about what would happen if the Combaticons showed up and saw their brothers in this state. Most likely, they would blame him, and if they were as violent as Brawl had been, he was so boned.

Kissing Brawl on his head, he moved to the next room.

OoooOoooO

The next room would be the most creative one out of them. For one thing, one side of the room was made entirely out of Lego pieces. The floor was made of green Lego pieces, and the walls were made of colourful large blocks in the form of a castle. The castle filled the entire half of the room with animal shaped sculptures and Lego flowers all over the place. There were tiny men at the bottom in knights' suits that were 'guarding' the entrance.

The Constructicons gave the Lego trademark a whole new meaning to the words "born to build".

Once again awed at the castle, Sam wondered where the kids got the money to get these blocks. He doubted highly that their allowance could afford it.

'_Maybe mom got bought them as presents when she visits. It would be so like her.' _Sam thought as he remembered his overly-affectionate mother's reaction to the kids. She certainly loved spoiling her grandsons every time she visited.

Sam had met them days after the disaster of Mission City when the Action news had spotted Devastator climbing up the buildings in Las Vegas and trying to get the energy from the lights. Despite the fact that that Devastator had shrunk as well, he was about roughly the size of Megatron when he had been an adult, which was still ridiculously tall in Sam's opinion. So naturally; Sam was more than just nervous to have been sent to go speak to him, regardless of the fact that he had Lennox and an army backing him up in case things had gotten ugly. However, that was not the case: When Devastator turned his attention from energy consumption and looked at him, His eyes flared up in recognition and he opened his arms up and shouted. "DADDY!!" Then he reached out for Sam.

The end result was Sam running as fast as he could, screaming all over Las Vegas. Behind him, Devastator lumbered after him, shouting "DEVASTATOR LOVE DADDY!! DEVASTATOR WANTS TO HUG!!"

And the army, with all their training, sternness, and discipline, fell on the ground and laughed their heads off.

Sam shuddered frightfully at the memory. It had replaced his nightmares of Freddy Krueger, going to school naked, and Megatron chasing him all over Mission City. Lucky for him, not only was Devastator slow in his form, but he wasn't much of a thinker with six personalities in his head. However, when Devastator decided to break apart, they had been faster runners and had surrounded him using their tactics. When the army later found him, he was surrounded by six giggling, very happy, and overly affectionate mini Constructicons; all hugging every part of his body.

Walking inside the fortress, Sam wasn't surprised to see that even the beds were mad entirely out of Lego. The beds were also very close to each of the others and some of them were even holding hands in their sleep. Walking to the first bed, Sam eyed each constructicon.

Scrapper, leader, go-getter and the artist of his creations. He loved making things, whether they were inventions or sculptures, Scrapper was the artist among the Decepticons. He was always eager to show his latest art to Sam, though he never bragged out loud to the others. He waited for Sam's approval before he did start to show any hints of pride.

Mixmaster; chemist and quite the specialist on chemicals, Sam often wondered if perhaps he's been sniffing the chemicals as of late. The kid had a habit of randomly cackling and freaking anyone who heard him, giving Sam the feeling that Mixmaster was never all there as a child. It didn't help that he was like a human kid on permanent sugar rush. Mixy, as Carly often called him, was known to be running around the base, giggling insanely while he did something crazy or random. Most of his acts would involve his latest creations (Miles swore he was a mad scientist in training.) He liked to see the effects of his work and would try to test them out on animals or Scorpanox. The only animal he didn't test them out on was Sam's Chihuahua, Mojo; whom he had developed a special kinship with.

Probably because they're both crazy.

Hook was the youngest and the sarcastic genius. The kid was arrogant, egotistical, and where he got that posh accent, Sam will never know. He was very good at everything he did from physical labour to intellectual stimulation, with a flaw of being a real perfectionist. He would take days finishing something that would normally take hours and if it wasn't perfect, he would throw a tantrum that would make Starscream look well-behaved. Sam would simply offer to help him or at least work with him to make sure it was right, which Hook appreciated. Hook loved Sam and liked the fact that Sam sees how hard he works and how talented he was.

Bonecrusher, the muscle of the group, was the only one within the group determined to break Sam's back with his hugs and enthusiasm. He never thought things out, merely reacted to the current situation, which would lead to a chain of destruction. (Come to think of it, his Alt. Mode was a Bulldozer. So it's no surprise that he was good at destroying things.) Bonecrusher was the kid you could trust that would destroy anything and leave no evidence behind. He was also fond of fireworks, especially during the fourth of July. He has a large of amount of them hidden somewhere in his room. He could be seen happily running towards the base with a fire rocket in his hands, determined to release it. Sam was so happy when Glen had suggested to him to get him something that stimulated violence, like video games. Sam had bought Bonecrusher Metal Gear solid and Halo. So far, it certainly distracted Bonecrusher from truly blowing something up; but just in case, Sam had placed a lockdown in the weapon and demolition rooms whenever the children would visit the other bases.

Scavenger is a collector of sorts. Always getting the strangest things and bringing them home. Sam had also noticed what a low self-esteem he had. He was not all that respected, even among his own brothers. He was apparently considered an outcast to them because he didn't contribute much except as a scavenger hunter. Most of what he found was simply junk that no one wanted to use. Sam, who was known to collect junk himself, was showing him that his things did have uses; that he simply had to find out what he could use them for.

"You're a Constructicon, kid. If you keep finding these things, there must be a reason why. Ignore what your brothers and other people say and find out for what." Sam had once told him on a particularly bad day for Scavenger. He liked the kid, he reminded him of him when he was little: no one understood him and he was made fun of for it, even by his own brother, Buster.

Finally, there was Long-Haul, who had a strange mix of positive and negative personality. The kid had a fatalistic view of the world and he had a love for the darker aspects in life. Sam could see that he also didn't seem to enjoy his function as transport or dumpster.

"You don't have to do this. You can be whatever you want, you know." Sam once said.

"I cannot escape my function, for Primus has made it my destiny. This is what I was built for. Therefore, by the powers of Primus and Unicron, I must do it. But that doesn't meant I have to like it." He said in a flat tone.

At the same time, he loved traveling, growing plants and animals. (He was the nature lover of the group.) His gardening skills were very impressive, though. To a point that Ron Witwicky lets him help him garden his front yard; and Ron refused to let any of the kids near the garden after the previous disaster.

Kissing them all goodnight, Sam left the castle and moved to the left side. On that side of the room were six Autobots. Their walls were jumbled with posters of Art drawings, rock star posters, T.V. personalities, lists of rules to follow, and girls in bikinis. (Where did those come from?) Like the Constructicons, each Autobot were as different as night and day.

Prowl had to be the most obedient mech among the children. He did everything Sam said and almost always achieved in the objectives given to him in the best of his abilities. Problem was that he abided to the rules and protocols so closely that he prevented even Sam to get away with anything. One time, Sam had a physical evaluation that was coming up in three days and he had to remain in tip-top shape. But he had the craving for the munchies, so he tried to sneak off with the peanut brittle cookies Carly made for him. Just when he was about to eat one, they were snatched out of his hands.

"Caretaker Samuel James Witwicky!! What are you doing disobeying your dietary regime, especially when you have a physical evaluation coming in soon? Do you wish to fail it? You're supposed to be our role model and you go around and break your diet on a whim! Those are full of high cholesterol and will clog your human heart, is it your wish to die early and leave us alone? Is it your wish to have us orphaned again?" Prowl had continued his speech after that and had walked out in a huff with the cookies; leaving Sam more hungry then guilty.

Later, Carly would tell Sam how much the transformers, even Prowl, had loved her cookies and that she had just seen them eating from the plate. Sam had gone to confront Prowl over this, Prowl gave his most serious expression and answered:

"We are neither on a diet nor capable of receiving cholesterol. Therefore, we have the right to Carly's highly delicious cookies." As he said this, he popped a cookie in his mouth and walked off to get more. As if that wasn't bad enough, Optimus and Megatron had the audacity to sit next to him and take small bites of the cookies, blissfully savouring the taste as they chewed.

Prowl should be ashamed of himself, depriving his father of the simple pleasures in life and then eating them.

Sam smiled at the memory, glad that he had at least passed his evaluation with flying colors. Prowl was a worry wart when it came to his health and anything else. And if there was anyone he could count to keep the base ship-shape, it would be Prowl. Leaning forward, he kissed Prowl on the cheek, who chirruped.

The twins definitely kept him on his toes. Sam found that he couldn't turn his back on them for a second without some big disaster heading his way. Sunstreaker was a bit more condescending then his brother (Though Sam thanked God, Jesus, Buddha, Vishnu and Primus each day that he didn't have that frightening sadistic nature that he had witnessed in Mission City,) Sam found that he still had a volatile temper and often got back at those that slighted him in a series of embarrassing or downright cruel pranks. When he didn't use pranks, Sunstreaker let his fists do all the talking. Sunstreaker can throw a punch, Simmons can painfully attest to that.

Luckily, Sam had also learned of the child's passion in painting. He found that Sunstreaker would be calm and away from causing mayhem and destruction simply by sitting on a corner with his canvas and paint set.

"Well, only occasionally." Sam muttered as he remembered waking up one morning to find every hanger, vehicle, Cybertronian, and even soldier (him included) in all the colors of the rainbow. The whole army base spent the better part of their morning chasing after the hysterically laughing mini Lamborghini.

Sideswipe was a joker too, but at least there was no cruelty in them unless Sunstreaker added the finishing touch. His jokes were more on the weird or perverted scale. (Miles did not help matters by encouraging him.) Sideswipes had once somehow fixed it so that every time someone opened up a folder in the pentagon computer; that a pop-up of female dominatrix porn would appear with the information. There was also another time when had grabbed all of Mikeala's underwears and hung them on the flag pole. He and Sunstreaker saluted the flag pole and sung, "America, the Beautiful". Mikeala had tried to rearrange them with her wrench before she was restrained by Lennox, Epps, Chip and Carly.

Sam had given the red mini limbo quite the talking about this behaviour (Then he asked if he could get him some of Carly's underwear. Unfortunately, Carly overheard and she and Mikeala thrashed him.) Sam now seriously considered limiting the children's internet access. He had forgotten that 90 percent of web sites were nothing but sex, and that was one thing he was not ready to explain to them.

Sam gave them both a kiss on their nose. Sides released a loud snore and Sunny turned over, muttering something about 'Raining turbo-puppies'.

Speaking of mutterers, a tiny Datum was talking about why people count sheep and not some other animal in their sleep. He was, of course, saying this in his sleep.

'_Even in his sleep, Bluestreak could talk up a storm.'_ Sam wondered if that kid would ever run out of things to say. Of course, the kid made up for it by being the sweetest little Autobot on the base. The boy was obedient, kind to everyone he met, always eager to help and best of all, he kept those trouble-making twins in check. So what if he was talkative, he had been accused many times by others of the same thing before. And besides, the kid was the best argument to make Keller give more money in Transformer funds. One look in Bluestreak's adorably large puppy-dog optics and dazzling smile, and Sam had the Secretary of Defence eating out of his hand.

Sam kissed Bluestreak on his cheek, thus invoking, to Sam's amusement, a sleep-talk on whether goodnight kisses really do chase away the nightmares. He then turned to his next son, who was wearing blue visor and a grin on his face. He was sprawled on his bed and the covers were on the floor. Sam straightened him out, tucked him in the bed tightly and removed his visor from child's face.

Jazz was still as cool as ever, to him, he was "Big Daddy-o" in his eyes. Sam had been glad at the instant that the All-Spark had brought Jazz to life when Megatron had torn him in two. Jazz had settled in perfectly in the earth life and even started to pick up his slang again, (though Sam and Carly were very firm with him whenever he started to swear.) Jazz was quite the music lover among the base. Sam found that he didn't have to find a specific music in mind when he went shopping because Jazz liked them all so he was always buying different music for him whenever he went out. He was surprised to find that the ultra-cool and smooth Jazz liked musical movies as well. He was especially a huge fan of Rogers & Hammerstein's and retro Disney movies. Although, Jazz said that if he told anyone about this, he would deny it up and down.

Sam kissed him on the cheek; causing Jazz's face to look like it had swallowed a large lemon. "Man, so not cool." Jazz complained in his sleep.

The final one was a green Autobot named Hound. Sam had only met him a couple of times when he had been an adult. But from what he's found out, he was skilled in espionage due to his ability to make holographic projections and ability to track down anyone he was assigned to seek. So it was no surprise that when it came to games like hide and seek, Hound ruled the game when he hid or seeked. Hound was the nature lover of the Autobot crew. He loved animals and often brought flowers in the base to plant in his private garden. Also, he was quite the entertainer with his holograms and often put on a show for the other kids or rookies. Hound also was a real sweetheart around the girls, especially on Maggie. (Chip claims the kid has a crush on her.)

Sam was just about to kiss him good night when he noticed that Hound flickered a bit. He realized that it was a holo-form.

"Great, where did he go now?" Sam muttered as he searched the room. Sam wasn't about to wake the whole base until he was sure Hound was kidnapped. He eventually found Hound sleeping in the closet. Rolling his eyes, Sam lifted the green autobot up and placed him on the bed, kissing him goodnight and leaving the room for the next.

OoooOoooO

As Sam headed for the next room, he yelped when he saw the ground move in the hallway and something was heading his way. He was momentarily knocked on the ground when something the size of a scooter landed on his chest. It was a large mechanical scorpion, clipping his claws and wagging his small but lethal tail.

"Damn it, Scorpanox! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Sam growled. Scorpanox released a series of clicks before got off on Sam.

"I swear that thing's out to kill me." Sam muttered as he opened the door. Scorpy immediately scurried in and went to the farthest bed with a rather tall black mech with blades sticking out of his back. Scorpanox climbed on the little mech and fell into recharge on top of him. Sam walked up to the most insecure Decepticon in the base.

Blackout was Megatron's best friend and self-appointed bodyguard. He and Scorpy had a telepathic link that allowed him to speak to the drone. Despite being big and strong for a mech his age, Blackout had little confidence in himself and was very shy around any new faces. Blackout always hid behind others and normally let others stand up for him. He worried that everything he did would be mocked or simply not good enough. Heck, the only reason he was so good at what he did was because of his devotion to Megatron. Megatron was his first friend and he was afraid to lose that friendship, so he was very obedient to him. He also seemed to assert more when Megatron spoke to him or ordered him to do something. Sam was trying to see if he could make Blackout more independent and not have to depend so much on Megatron, who had issues of his own, anyway. Sarah Lennox liked the kid too and often spent time with him by teaching him how to cook or help around the house whenever he and Ironhide visited the Lennox home. Other then Mrs. Lennox, Blackout also had a soft spot for Annabelle and treated her like his baby sister. After kissing him goodnight and giving a glare to Scorpanox, Sam then turned to the black Autobot whose cannons refuse to be removed.

Ironhide was the opposite of the shy and unsure mech. He was loud, brash and loved shoving his cannons to anyone that looked at him funny. He was also the best friend and self-appointed bodyguard of Optimus. Ironhide loved living in the army. He had made himself right at home and wanted to join it when he grew up. Although he dearly loved his new father, Ironhide's role model and hero was William Lennox, much to the captain's amusement. He followed him around and copied everything he did, right down to his pet peeve habits. Heck, he even once caught him threatening one of the Decepticons with the same words and behaviour as him. James was fond of the little bot and often let him join him the training exercises with the other soldiers.

Of course, the rookies wouldn't mind this if Ironhide didn't have the habit of showing off by letting his cannons go off in the shooting exercises, causing a lot of damage and making everyone except the captain wet their pants.

Sam kissed him good night and gave a glare at the cannons.

One day, he will find a way to remove them.

OoooOoooO

The next room was all the way at the end of the hall way, next to where the elevator was that would lead to an underground lab for volatile but necessary experiments or equipment. When Sam had opened the door, he slowly tip-toed to the room and spotted two beings sleeping eerily still on their beds near the window; One of them he recognized as Ratchet, the former CMO for the Autobots, and the other was the former communication officer for the Decepticons, Soundwave.

Caressing the smooth cheek of the CMO, Sam examined the face of one of his more talented sons. Sam was ecstatic to learn that Ratchet, though a child, still held some knowledge and skills in the Medical field. He had apparently been built to be a medic as well as pre-programmed with a medical background. This was a rarity, according to Teletron-1, as many mech sparklings do not know what they wish to function in until they either get their new upgrades as they get older, or go to Cyberton Academy, where they teach you what you want to learn and allow you to choose what you want to be. Apparently Ratchet was never given that choice.

But Sam was too relieved to worry much about that, (though he did feel guilty for not caring too much about that.) Truth be told, Teletron-1 can only help him so much and he had no idea on what to do if one of the children got sick or grievously injured. (It had been the scariest moment of his life when he found Astrotrain, damaged and in stasis lock.) Ratchet often helped him with those injuries. But that did not mean that he didn't have fun and spent most of his time in the Medical Bay with Mikeala. Sam often took him to parks, museums and hospitals because those things interested him. Sam loved to listen to the insightful comments he made and his opinions on human evolutions. He was surprised that Ratchet also had an interest in baseball and would get him to play a game with the rookie soldiers for recreational purposes. Ratchet was a great pitcher and was quite the hitter in batting, he was known as the Home-run Autobot among the base. Many of them were impressed with Ratchet's strong arm and had asked Sam how he had developed it.

Sam would often get a flashback of watching Ratchet chase the twins out of his medical lab, throwing every tool he had available with surprising accuracy and strength. (They had, unsurprisingly, been using his labs to created stink bombs again.)

After kissing Ratchet on top of his forehead, Sam turned to the next bed that had an indigo-blue Decepticon with a red visor and face plate. Sam cautiously removed the face plate and visor, as well as placed the mech's right arm back on the bed rather than leave it hanging out. He then looked back at the sleeping con's face, caressing the peaceful face as well. Contrary to that soft look, Sam was not fooled for a second. Despite the childlike state in mind and body, there was something a bit off about Soundwave.

Soundwave had initially freaked him out for the first five months. It was bad enough that the Communication officer had terrorized him and Mikeala and had nearly killed Glen, Maggie, Secretary of defence Keller and Simmons as an adult, but the silent neo kid seemed to be stalking him. No matter how many times he looked over his surroundings or locked the doors of the rooms he'd go to, Soundwave was always a short distance away from him, always looking at him with that searching glare in his visor, never saying a word on to why.

Sam wasn't sure he enjoyed those stares. Every time Soundwave looked at him, he would get an annoying tingle in his head.

Luckily; it all ended, (even though to this day, it still left Sam rattled.) One day, Sam had been studying in his room for computer engineering when he felt a presence in the room. Looking up, he noticed Soundwave leaning on the wall ten feet away, his head tilted in a curious manner. Before he could ask the child what he wanted, Soundwave had breached the distance between them and carefully grabbed his face between his hands. For what seemed like hours (but was truly minutes), Soundwave simply looked into Sam's eyes, the tingling getting stronger with every second. Finally, he released Sam, gave him a firm hug and a pat on the head, and left the room as quietly as he had come in. While he hadn't been stalking him since then, Sam still felt the searching gaze linger every time he saw the child.

Soundwave did not speak. No matter how much Sam or the others would encourage him to, he never said a word. It wasn't that he had a problem with his vocal processors; it was that he simply refused to. While he didn't talk, he communicated through sign language or have one of the Decepticon translate for him (Somehow, they know exactly what he's trying to say.) Another way for him to communicate is through his music. He had developed a love for music on earth, but unlike Jazz, Soundwave could be seen creating his own music through his computers. Sam had noticed how creative Soundwave was with music and had decided to get him an electric piano for Christmas. It was surprising, the day after Christmas, to hear Holiday piano music being played in the base. Soundwave, judging from the way he was waving his head as he played, had enjoyed the present. He often could be heard playing for the soldiers in the recreational hall, charities, or for the military balls. Sam loved to brag about Soundwave's musical skills whenever he heard the child play in any area causing said child to rub the back of his helm in embarrassment and flattery.

After making sure the child was safely tucked in bed, Sam kissed the con on the cheek and barely managed to avoid the half-hearted attempt to slug him. (Soundwave seemed to share Megatron's sentiments to his kissing.) Sam turned to the beds that were on the opposite side of the room, only to notice they were empty. Once upon a time, Sam would have panicked and woken the entire base to search for them. Sam, however, knew exactly where they were.

OoooOoooO

Sam waited as the elevator took him underground. The elevator would take him to a large lab where most of transformer technology was placed. This lab was created solely for two mechs: Autobot scientist Wheeljack and Military Commander Shockwave. They had their own area of expertise and their own side of the labs.

"Hey, baby genius! Time for bed." Sam whispered as he shook the broad shoulder.

"Not a baby... wait, Sam? Sammy!!" Wheeljack found a hand on his mouth plate as an amused Sam covered it quickly.

"Kid, you'll wake the house. C'mon, let's get you to bed." He said as he helped the tired scientist up.

"But don't you wanna see my latest invention?" Wheeljack asked as he waved his hand at what looked like a very unstable gun.

"Maybe tomorrow, Jack." Then in his mind, he stated _'and I'll see it from somewhere where my life is not in peril.'_

Sam loved Wheeljack, really he did. But that kid was going to be the death of him... and everyone else 75 miles around him. Wheeljack had to be the most curious mech among the Autobots. Normally, that wasn't a bad thing since Wheeljack was always finding ways to find things out for himself and figure out how it worked through theories and experimentation. The problem was that his experiments tended to explode. The first time it had happened had been when several senators had dropped by to see where the tax money was going. The explosion that followed during one of their check-ups had caused every soldier to duck, dodge or pick up their guns and aimed. Several of the Senators were thrown in the buildings or had been thrown on the ground to keep from getting caught in the cross-fire. While tension had been high for most of the soldiers, Sam had never forgotten how terrified he had been when he realized the explosion had originated from the Base where his kids were. When he ran to the base (breaking the world record track record,) Sam had been surprised to see that the children all outside in a circle. While some were shaken and a bit damaged, most of them were annoyed. In the center of the children was a soot-covered crying Wheeljack trapped in a headlock by an equally soot-covered murderous Ratchet, who was saying some words that Sam was sure he didn't learn from their home. After forcibly removing the ticked-off doctor-in-training, Sam had managed to get the story out from him. It had been found out that Wheeljack had been playing with some of Mixmaster's more dangerous corrosives and equipment in the lab and wanted to see what the reaction would be by mixing a few of them. The results, obviously, were catastrophic.

After giving the little scientist a severe tongue-lashing about the dangers of mixing unknown chemicals (especially from Mixmaster's), Sam was about to forbid him from ever using the lab again when the little inventor looked at him with sad tearful optics, drooping shoulders and a wobbling bottom lip (His mask had been cracked from the explosion.) Sam always had a soft spot for his kids, so he didn't forbid him from using it. However, he would be supervised for the dangerous experiments by Chip and Shockwave (much to their disconcertion.)

Leading the sleepy Cybertronian child to the room, he helped the Autobot to bed and pulled his covers up. He was about to kiss him good night when Wheeljack beat him to it and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nighty-night, Sammy." Wheeljack giggled as he fell asleep.

Sam laughed softly, "Night, kid." He turned and went right back to the lab, where a little to the left, in an area protected by 'Wheeljack' proof shields in around the side of the lab. Inside was a purple Decepticon with a single optic for a face. The Decepticon was sleeping on his desk filled with data pads.

"Shocky, hey kid, time to go to bed." Sam tenderly said as he shook his broad shoulders.

Shockwave, former guardian of Cybertron, head of the council of Iacon, and one of Megatron's closest lieutenants, stirred and his uni-optic blinked to life. He rubbed it in a childlike fashion, rose from his desk, and looked up to see who roused him. The moment he laid his vision on a human in army fatigues, he stood up and saluted him.

"Hello Step-creator, welcome back from your training. Is it appropriate to assume that it went well?" He asked in a regal yet tired tone.

"Nice to see you, too; what are you doing down here and not in bed?" Sam asked. It was rare to see Shockwave in any place that he wasn't supposed to be at a certain time. The kid had a built in time schedule and was practically a slave to it.

"I apologize. I was building an energon refiner so that we could make all the energon we can consume; it would be better then eating human food all the time. And I mean no offence in your last attempts to make energon for us, but as Lord Megatron stated, 'Your cooking is for the drones'." Shockwave fidgeted when he said that. As a rule, you don't insult your father-figure.

Sam laughed and put his arm around his nervous son, indicated no hard feelings. Sam, after reading the instructions on Teletron-1, had attempted to make energon for his family. It had been a disaster with a capital D. First of all, the color was way off by the fact that it was lime-green instead of neon light pink. Second, instead of fluid liquid, it had somehow been turned into a thick syrupy substance. The children had wearily drunk it simply to please Sam.

Biggest mistake ever!

Every child had to get their tanks vacuumed to remove the mysterious substance. Megatron had screeched something to him in Cybertronian that Sam was positive were not nice words while waving his fusion cannon rather threateningly. The twins had sworn revenge on him in the form of humiliating pranks, Starscream had screamed until he blew several of his servos, and Red Alert had hid from him for two days, convinced that this was a plot to kill him and everyone else. The rest of them had simply moaned in pain, except for Ratchet and Hook, whom had been smart enough not to have tried the gloop. However; when they saw how many of them were in the medical bay, the furious look on their faces told Sam that it would be for the best to leave the facilities immediately.

The Autobots and Decepticons had, for once, agreed on something: Never, ever let Sam make their energon again.

"Come on sleepy-head; let's get you to beddy-by." Sam stated as he took the decepti-kid's hand and led him to the exit. Shockwave was too sleepy to question the illogical use of words and simply allowed Sam to carry him, piggy-back style, as he walked to the elevator.

Sam had very recently found Shockwave just two months ago. The poor child had been in a Decepticon cavern base and had stayed there out of fear of the unknown outside. Sam had been glad that he had picked up the distress signal. Any longer and Shockwave might have committed suicide out of intense fear and loneliness.

While Shockwave may identify Sam as his Step-Creator, he was sometimes perplexed or exasperated with his so-called family. (Especially the twins and the seekers.)Shockwave was a combination of WheelJack's need to experiment, Bluestreak's inquisitive nature and Prowl's logical mind. The problem was that Shockwave was not very social. He insisted on locking himself in his room or the labs in order to do experiments. Sam would not allow that, as he felt that being all alone all those months ago may have forced Shocky (as he affectionately called him) to be used to being alone. But Shocky didn't seem to understand that. But then again, many of the soldiers believed that Shockwave had no understanding of anything that didn't involve logic. He had no concept on 'humour', 'cuteness', or even 'love'. Sam had seen Shocky at his weakest, though. When he and Astrotrain went to Quatar to investigate an abandoned Decepticon Base, they'd been shocked to see a terrified little mech all alone in a locked room filled with damaged parts. The room had been sucked of all its energon which made Sam realize, to Astrotrain's horror, that Shockwave had to drink from those machines to survive. (Astrotrain later explained that what he did was somewhat close to when starving humans would eat small animals raw; blood, organs and all.) Shockwave had reacted violently when he saw Astrotrain, thinking he was an enemy that was sent to deactivate him. It wasn't until he laid eyes on Sam did he freeze; One minute, he was looking at Sam while his CPU was processing what he was looking at, the next minute Sam found himself holding a weeping Decepticon who was brawling in cybertronian. Shockwave identified Sam as his guardian and had reacted emotionally simply because he had truly believed that he was going to die alone. The poor kid had to recover for thirty minutes before he was in any state to walk. It had taken a week to get Shockwave to speak English and another to not have him latched to his side.

To both Sam's and Chip's surprise; Shockwave knew a lot about Cybertron, the military weapons and other odds and ends that could help them. Apparently it had been hardwired in his processors since his creation. Shockwave had been groomed by his creator to someday be the military part in the Cybertronian council of Iacon. Therefore, his knowledge was intensive. (Later, Sam found out that Starscream and Soundwave were also groomed to someday be part of the council.) Any information on the protocols, technology, and culture of Cybertron would be known to Shockwave.

As Sam knelt down to tuck Shockwave in bed, he leaned forward and kissed Shockwave good night, who always blinked at the action, never really understanding it nor complained about it.

Yawning, Sam decided to finally go to bed himself.

OoooOoooO

The exhausted guardian left the children sides of the base and headed to his room. He was about ready to hit the sack when he heard a scrapping sound. Pulling out his gun, Sam moved to the side of the wall to see who was sneaking around the base. He was not about to let his guard down after the last time the former Sector Seven guys had attempted to take his family. Sam slowly moved to a corner to see who it was.

Crawling on his hands and knees was a black and white Decepticon that was half as tall then all the others. He was dragging a large army blanket and was looking at the area in a frightened manner, not used to being alone. If one noticed the height and behaviour, one can easily mistake him for a three year old baby.

Sam sighed and put his gun away, recognizing the baby as Barricade. Coming out from the shadows, Sam approached the little one.

"Hey, little man! What are you doing out of bed?" Sam inquired as he looked at Barricade.

Barricade stopped at the noise. When he saw it was Sam, he squealed and crawled towards him. He then stood up his full three feet height and lifted his hands up to him. Sam took the hint and picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the blanket. It was dusty and smelled like it had gone through some chemicals or dirt, hardly something he wanted one of his youngest to hold.

"Maybe we should have blanket washed or see if we could get you a new one?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

Barricade narrowed his optics and bared his not-so-threatening teeth. "My blankey, my blankey!" He hissed, looking about as threatening as a new born kitten. Sam giggled at the cute look and leaned forward and kissed Barricade on the side of his spiky head. The older Barricade would have most likely have run him over several times before eventually shooting what's left of him for even thinking of doing that.

However, the baby Barricade simply perked up, wrapped his little arms around Sam's neck, and kissed him back. This Barricade loved receiving affection and was not above giving some in return. He was quite possibly the least violent Decepticon, next to Thundercracker. But of course, that could be because of his age. Still, it was hard to believe, even to this day, that this was the same ruthless badass hunter that had tried to kill him when he was looking for the glasses.

As they headed towards the room, Sam immediately noted an empty crib.

"Hey, where's Bumblebee?" He asked as he walked back to his room.

"I dunno." Barricade answered with a shrug. Who knew where that hyperactive little Autobot went, wasn't like he was his keeper.

Sam paled. He hoped that Bee didn't somehow escape the base again. The kid was a born sneak, talented enough to somehow bypass even Teletron-1's cameras. He tightened his grip on Barricade and started to look around the rooms, he had just pass his room when a noise got his attention. Barricade squeaked cutely in surprise as Sam suddenly did a 180 to the room to his right, which was the security Room, Red Alert's home away from home.

Sam scanned the room until he spotted some of the boxes moving and something that sounded like a giggle. Sam was about to open the boxes when all of a sudden, the box popped open, revealing a bouncy, happy baby BumbleBee.

"A-Boo-ga!!" He squeaked in his cutest voice. Sam was relieved and startled at the same time to suddenly see Bee. Barricade, on the other hand, did not appreciate being startled like that and let Sam know it by grabbing his neck hold.

"Cade, loosing air! Daddy can't breathe!" Sam choked. Barricade loosened the grip but didn't release his hold. He rather liked having Sam all to himself at the moment. Sam glared at the giggling and clapping baby Autobot, the youngest one in the base, Barricade coming in second.

"You little sneak! I really should ground you one of these days." Sam scowled. Barricade gave Bee a smug look; at least he never gave Sam too hard a time. Bee's optics went bright and innocently huge. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that no matter how many times Bee pulled this trick, he succumbed every time.

'_I blame this entirely on mom's genes. Dad would never have fallen for that.' _Sam thought as he remembered his own childhood. He smiled and picked up the two foot tall yellow mech, who burrowed his face on Sam's chest.

"Silly Bee! C'mon, it's time to go to bed for the both of you." He carried him and Barricade in his room, who were now in the process of glaring at each other as they possessively tightened their hold on Sam.

Bee couldn't speak yet, all he said was gibberish. Even the others claimed that it wasn't Cybertronian. His vocal processors and linguistics skills are in the process of being form. But at least it meant that Bee's vocal processors were healed and he could talk again. Sam found that he was more protective of Bee more than any of the kids. It wasn't that he favoured him; it was that Bee was so defenceless in this body. At least the other kids have some weapons in their bodies; Bee didn't have any to defend himself. Barricade still had his claws and built in knives in his body. Sam didn't know whether he was born with these weapons or if his creators had placed them on him, but Sam was sure he didn't want to find out. Since Bee was defenceless, it was easy pickings for anyone to get him. Heck, all they had to do was walk up, pick him up and leave, so Sam was rather protective of him.

Problem was Bee refused to be protected. The kid escaped his grasp, his play pen, his crib, and Teletron-1's security. One time, Bee somehow followed him to school with no one knowing. He had only found out when the cheerleading squad were nice enough to return him.

Sam had been so scared of what could have happened that he didn't even get jealous of all the lipstick marks Bee had all over his face. (Miles, Trent, and Glen were a different story.)

Making it to his room, Sam placed the kids on his bed and changed into his sleeping garments. He slid into the covers with the babies and made himself as comfy as possible with two beings of circuits and steel on both sides of him. While kissing both babies good night, he remembered the dreams that he had been having about a big threat coming to them. Sam vowed that he would do everything in his and the all-spark's power to make sure nothing happens to them.

TBC

OoooOoooO

Aaaawwwwwwww, aren't they all cute!! Sorry if the chapter wasn't as funny or action-packed as the last, but the next chapters will be. Watch as the transformers touch many hearts with their simple habits, as well as change to be better beings.

On the next chapter, While Sam goes to school, the children visit the zoo. Can you guess how that will work out? Meanwhile, what is going on Cybertron? How are the two factions taking the disappearance of their leaders and most skilled soldiers? Stay Tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter Three: They Belong in a Zoo!

I'm sorry that I did not update sooner, let's just say it's been a hectic year on my family as well as my health. While I still am sick a bit, I do feel better enough to actually go out and write.

Also, when I reread what I wrote for this chapter, I felt disgusted on where this was leading and decided to rewrite what the Cybertronians on Cybertron are doing. Believe it or not, this plays a very important part in the story.

Also, if anyone appears OOC, please do not be too cruel about it, I doing it the best way I can. Also, remember this is an AU and a fanfiction of my imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise, that is only a simple dream of a Transformer fan. I also do not own Harry Potter, Super Mario, or and Nintendo game consoles.

Chapter three: They Belong In A Zoo!

On Cybertron, one can see an ultra-marine hovercraft with an Autobot insigma speed down an area with a Cybertronian tank following that had a Decepticon insigma. The Hovercraft releases an equivalent of a sigh, if anyone had come to him a few astro-cycles ago and told him that he would be working with Decepticons, he'd have them check by Ratchet.

As it is, he was working with a Decepticon and Ratchet , their best medic, wasn't here to check his processors.

Serving to the side, he followed to look at the quiet Decepticon. They were not exactly the best of friends. Pit, they weren't even the best of allies. They were only together because they were fighting a common enemy and fighting a three way war was distracting and stupid. Onslaught, the Decepticon with him, was only on this because of the fact that he needed to seek out his two younger brothers that disappeared on earth. Like many of the others in the alliance, this Decepticon was doing this on the sole fact that he is seeking his missing teammates so they could form their gestalt form and be an all-powerful team again.

Cause Primus forbid the great Onslaught was doing this because he missed his brothers.

"Well," He finally asked, not standing the suspense any longer. The cybertronian driving along with him gave no sign of even hearing him. Growling, he tried again to gain his attention.

"**Well!"**

"If you are wondering if my plan was successful; then yes it was, unsurprisingly. I not only have the information we need, but the proofs that will further help build our case for this fragile alliance that the Decepticons unfortunately serve in." Onslaught drawled. Kup growled again. Oohhh, how he hated that mech. Unlike the other Decepticons, he never picked a fight or threatened others. He just had a self-centered attitude that made it difficult not to punch his faceplates in.

Despite this, there was no arguing that he made a good current leader of the Decepticon due to his formidable power and his keen processor. The other power hungry and irrational Decepticons were either grudgingly following orders or they were dealt with violently by his remaining Combaticons.

Both mechs managed to make it into a street that may have been a dead end, but was an area for a secret space bridge that would lead them to their underground hideaway. Kup transformed and was quickly followed by Onslaught, who didn't even spare him a glance.

'_Arrogant whippersnapper; worse than Hot Rod_.' He thought as he watched the young leader of the combaticons and Decepticons head to a dark alley, where their temporary base would be. Onslaught placed his hands on the wall, which identified him and activated the hidden space bridge. Both Cybertronians soon found themselves in a base that was deep underground of Iacon. Working or lounging around in the room were mechs of different faction, be they Autobot, Decepticon or Neutral. All of them having seen that their government had no care about them and noticing that something sinister had occurred in Cybertron.

Hot Rod, a talented squad lead of a group of young Autobots, marched towards them with a look of intent in his optics. Giving a nod to his mentor Kup, he focused his attention to the Decepticon towering over him.

"Did you manage to get it? Did you find the discs?" He demanded. This was it! If Onslaught had it, it would not only prove their theories right, but will serve as evidence to the more skeptic members as well as use for new members to further convince them of joining them.

"The discs were exactly where I knew Shockwave would hide them. Knowing him, he placed them in a area that no one else would think to look but would be obvious to those that knew him personally. I must say, Shockwave never ceases to amaze me with his careful planning and back-ups." Onslaught stated.

Kup and Hot Rod waited to for him to continue, but anyone can see that Onslaught was trying to savor the moment. Finally, Hot Rod had had enough.

"Well, what did it reveal?' Hot Rod asked impatiently as ever. They appeared to have gotten the attention of everyone in the room as they suddenly stopped what they were doing and listened in on them.

Ultra Magnus, the current leader of the Autobots, walked up. "Onslaught, please, stop teasing the others and inform us of your findings."

Onslaught looked at him for a minute and sighed. "It was just as you suspected: There does seem to be something going on in both our council and in the senate. Many of the council members are acting in a way that goes against the Decepticon protocols. Not only that; but according to our spies, they seem to be communicating with an unknown entity; I could not ascertain a face, but I can tell you it was no Cybertronian."

"Wonderful, it isn't enough that we have to deal with the disappearance of the All-Spark, our leaders and many of our comrades, but now this! An alien invasion within our very government?" a voice griped, startling everyone. A blue and white Autobot suddenly appeared in the center of the group, looking for all the world like his day had taken a turn for the worst.

"Mirage! What have we told you about doing that?" Kup snarled. Did this guy like startling everyone with his entrance, Blurr was bad enough.

"Sorry, I was sure I made enough noise for everyone to hear." Mirage smirked, showing everyone how he enjoyed using his capabilities.

"And I'm sure my gun is going to go off in your direction one of these days if you do that again." Cliffjumper snarled as he glared at Mirage. He so did not like that mech!

"What about Shockwave, did you find out what happened to him?" Blitzwing asked as he watched the scene in boredom. Really, with the Autobots' attention span and infighting, you would think the Decepticons would be winning their wars by now.

"Unfortunately, no. He was found out and was hunted by the sentries that used to work for him. He had gone to his base to try one last ditch effort to inform the Decepticon elite of the situation and to bring them here. He's been MIA since then." Onslaught said sadly. Shockwave was his rival in chess matches, no one else thought up strategies like him. It was a terrible loss to lose him.

"So we have no idea if he's alive or not?" Mirage asked. He wasn't really worried about him, but as one of the co-founders of the rebellion, he had a lot of information on their base, tactics and even how to gain access in the base (as he made seventy-five percent of the security clearance.)They'd be screwed if the enemy got their hands on him.

"Shockwave is a tactical genius, not to mention he has survived in far worse situations. Trust me, he's alive. I don't think he would ever allow himself to be taken out by a bunch of mindless drones that he himself built." Onslaught pointed out. "Nor do I believe he was caught. If that was the case, we'd be scrap a long time ago."

"I didn't come here to listen to the status of a Decepticon. Especially one who has manipulated the Senate and has had mercenaries constantly hunts us down. What I'd like to know is what are we going to do about it?" Arcee demanded. She was not a fan of Shockwave. In fact, even Elita-1 found him detestable and would like nothing more than to shoot him through his spark chamber first chance she got.

"Do you think it's possible that this might have been what started the war in the first place? That the invaders may have manipulated us into doing this war to lower our defenses and resources?" Ramjet asked tentatively. He was one of the few Decepticons that had been unsure of this whole war to begin with. Heck, he wasn't even sure how it all started.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that may be the case. Before the war, many of the Decepticons were not acting themselves." Thrust wondered. "I recall Blackout was acting far more violent than he usually was. Sure he was as dangerous as the next Decepticon, but he was the more patient and quiet type. He was more interested in his research in medicine. Before he started to change, we heard he was going to be upgraded to a Medic-bot. Now I find out that he serves as Megatron's bodyguard. I knew that they were friends and even gladiator rivals together, but he never even shown interest in entering the political world when Megatron became Lord High Protector."

"Starscream may be one of the cons who may have had something done to. Even for a seeker, he seems a bit off." Blast-Off stated as he crossed his arms.

"That's an understatement." Vortex chuckled. "In fact, many of us questioned the sanity of our great leader Megatron for making him 2nd in command in the first place. Primus knew that if Starscream does ever ascend to become the leader of the Decepticons, we'd be royally screwed."

Mirage glared at them. "If I wanted to hear theories, I would have gone to Perceptor. Is there any evidence that that the team sent to this planet Earth is alive?" It was obvious that Mirage was worried. But then, his childhood friend, Hound, was down there. Hound was the one who convinced Mirage to enlist as a soldier in a war, despite the fact that this would mean he would have to give up his rich and luxurious life. Both of them used their skills for tracking, infiltration and spying on the Decepticons, making an unbeatable team. However, when their need to find energon became a top Priority, They had to explore new worlds in Outer space to seek it out. There, Mirage drew the line. Hound was always the explorer while Mirage liked to think himself as a mech who kept his feet firmly on the ground. In other words, there was nothing that would convince him to go to Earth with Hound.

He kicked himself to this day for not going. If he had been, he may have helped Hound in whatever trouble he got himself into.

"We just have to continue contacting them. I refuse to believe that something from a primitive organic planet can destroy both factions. There has to be a reason why all communications have stopped." Ultra Magnus stated with a confidence that sounded empty even to him.

"Let's call Blaster. Maybe he has something to theorize on when the transmissions have failed." Arcee suggested.

Springer taped on a console and the screen blinked to life. "Blaster, This is Springer, come in." He spoke in a gentle voice. On screen, a large red autobot appeared. He smirked at Springer, smiled at Arcee and gave her a saucy wink before he turned to Ultra Magnus.

"Blaster in da house! What up?" Blaster responded as he picked up the transmission. Ultra Magnus sighed and cursed the cycle that Blaster learned to speak earth lingo.

"Blaster, we have the information on what's occurring to our world. But we still have received no contact from our leader and his teams as well as the Decepticons. Do you have a theory on why?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Well, I figured that some bad-ass energy field of some sort shorted out the network and royally screwed up the communication systems. If you want, I can call up the homeboys through a wide range and see if I can directly contact them through their own com-links instead of their communication network."

"No, it could be easily decoded by the enemy. They cannot know that they are found out. We are planning to gather as many mechs and femmes as possible and we plan to (I cannot believe I'm going to say this……….) overthrow our current government. We now have proof that they are either willingly or co-erced in aiding an alien invasion." Ultra Magnus sighed. For many vorns, he had worked in the personal protection of the Senate from the decepticons. Now with his knowledge of how it worked as well as his access in even the most forbidden of rooms, he was going to help the Decepticons in destroying it.

The only satisfaction he would get from the outcome was that the Decepticon council will be destroyed along with it.

"Awesome, when do we jam?" Blaster asked with a grin. Finally, something to do! He loved his job and everything, but everyone else got have some action, even his cassettes. They were currently in Kaon, keeping an eye on the Decepticons that were influenced by the aliens.

"That's just it, since we still cannot be able to communicate with the others we have to hold up the attack until either we get either the matrixes, the all-spark or the other Autobots and Decepticons to help. We simply do not have enough firepower with us. So until we do, you stay on standby and find a way to contact the others. Be sure to have some energon on you, because I doubt you'll be recharging anytime soon."

"So how long do I have to stay online to get a call?"

"As long as it takes Blaster."

"Awww, man, I gotta do this for all I know could be the end of time. This'll seriously destroy my social life." Blaster sighed dramatically.

"I'm sorry if we are ruining your life, but we need you to find the others before the invaders begin their first wave. Too many of our people have disappeared, many of them our friends. I'm sure you do not want that to continue." Arcee stated in a serious tone. Many of her friends had disappeared without a trace and she was started to dread finding out what has happened to them.

Blaster's sorrow did a 180 and he gave a dashing smile to Arcee. "Anything for you, babe; but you owe me some sugar after this."

Arcee made a show of rolling her optics as she smiled fondly at her friend. "Fine, you'll get your kiss; now get out of here." Hot Rod and Springer's head shot up at that. Was she really going to do it?

"Word up. Blaster be out." He cut the transmission.

Everyone looked at Ultra Magnus as if he knew what was going on, which he did. He sighed and wondered if this was why Optimus was often seen groaning and pinching the ridge of his nose.

"Solar-cycles before the transmissions stopped, Jazz started sending Blaster some of the music he's been listening to and the language that they normally speak. He's been talking like that since then." Ultra Magnus exasperated as he rubbed his head. Hot Rod tried to hide his smile as Arcee tried to hide hers with a scoff.

"All right! While our friends are in danger on earth, (our elite soldiers that have been trained for anything, I might add, including our Leader Optimus Prime.) We have creatures from another world kidnapping innocent beings and replacing our most influential government members. The same beings whom may have been setting us up to have this war! To top it off, the very person that has the information we need as well as the means to identify them is also on earth and has not contacted anyone since then and Blaster has a death wish. Did I miss anything in all this?" Hot Rod asked sarcastically.

"We need Optimus and the all-spark, if it's possible that they find it. I hope that they get back from whatever trouble that they are in. Until then, we need more information on what we are dealing with." Ultra Magnus stated; his vocal processors broke no arguments. He turned to Mirage. "Mirage, I need you, Perceptor and if possible, Alpha Trion to watch the Senate. Stick to them like turbo-glue and report back any suspicious activities."

Onslaught stood up. "I'll have my men do the same on the council. Although I should warn you that gathering information is not really one of my talents. I normally reserve that to Swindle, he can talk even the most paranoid Autobot to give him the information that he wants."

Blast-off sighed sadly. "And when talking doesn't work, he has Brawl get it out for him." Just thinking about his brothers made him feel empty in the spark. He missed them so much despite the fact that they had the worst habit of getting themselves into trouble. Vortex, the sadistic torturer/interrogator of the group, placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Blast-off smiled but quickly shrugged it off.

After all, Decepticons were not supposed to be sappy.

"It's just as well that I leave. I can't miss my appointments; otherwise the senate will suspect something and keep close watch of me." Mirage stated as he disappeared. Despite not being able to see him, everyone heard him say, "Let me know if you all learn something new." Before the door opened and closed seemingly itself.

Hot Rod stretched as he walked towards the exit. "It's been a long time since I last burned rubber, I'm gonna need to start racing again. Wanna come Blurr! Let me have a chance at stealing your title as fastest bot in the universe." He challenged. A blue Autobot looked at Hot Rod with a smirk as he appeared at his side in a blink of an eye.

"You-can-try!"

"What about our date? You were supposed to join me at the seminar so we can meet on later at my place." Arcee questioned. She hoped that Hot Rod didn't forget like last time. Hot Rod tried to hide his wince and was about to explain when Blurr intervened.

"But-didn't-you-say-that-you-would-rather-do-patrol-for-a-whole-orn-than-do-something-as-boring-as-listen-to-a-bunch-of-old-empties-talk?" Blurr interjected as he appeared near her and Springer. He then covered his mouth.

"BLURR!!" Hot Rod shouted. But it was too late, the damage had been done. Arcee was giving him a molten-hot glare and Springer looked like his Spark-day just came earlier.

"Hot Rod, since you're so eager to go for a drive, why don't you go and inform the other decepticons on our plans. Primus knows I don't want to waste valuable time reading my findings on a big shot like you." With that said, she turned to check on the energon rations, with Springer right behind her.

Dirge couldn't help but laugh along with his trine. "Better luck next time, _kid_." Even Onslaught chuckled as he and his remaining brothers walked past him and left.

Hot Rod growled and marched to the entry point, furious. How is it that he was the squad leader of a group of Autobots and he still gets treated as a sparkling. So what if he was young, rumor has it that Lord High Protector Optimus Prime was his age when he led the Autobots.

Granted, Optimus had been groomed to lead by Sentinel Prime, another legend among Autobots.

"Sorry-about-that-Hot-Rod, I-Acted-Before-I-Thought! It's-A-Curse-For-Being-The-Essence-Of-Speed-Speed-Speed!" Blurr apologized as he zoomed in front of Hot Rod.

Hot Rod looked up and gave Blurr a smile that didn't reach his face. "That's okay, Blurr. I really don't mind going to my former enemies' territory and quite possibly get my aft handed to me. Especially with that Refector gestalt taking pictures while that happens. I have an assignment for you, anyway."

"Are-you-going-to-send-me-to-get-the-Stunticons?" Blurr panicked. The Stunticons were not exactly very social mechs. Not to mention that the mechs outweighed him by several tons, and that's just each.

Hot Rod smiled sweetly at Blurr. "Oh, I have a better job for you."

"What-Is It? Is-It-Life-threatening, Is-it-risky, Is-It-Dangerous-Dangerous-Dangerous?!!!" Blurr did not like that smile. Nope, it was one that promised him nothing but pain.

'_He's-Been-Spending -Time-With-Vortex-Again!'_ He thought fearfully.

Hot Rod placed his hand on Blurr. "You're going to deliver a message to Elita-1 and the other auto-femmes, and you're going to tell them that their mates are M.I.A."

For the first time in a long time, Blurr stalled. The femmes had no idea what had happened to the team that was sent to Earth. They were going to kill him for giving them this message. If Elita-1 didn't cut him up, then Chromia would definitely release all arsenals on him! Never mind what Moonstreak and Firestar would do to him when they learn what has happened to their loves.

"Don't worry, that's why you were gifted with speed. I'm sure you'll outrun their missiles of theirs. By the way, Chromia just got her new energy signature-seeking missiles. I always did wonder if even you could outrun missiles that are locked on your very essence." Hot Rod grinned maniacally as he playfully balanced on the heels of his feet.

"I-Hate-You!"

"Sure you do."

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, back on earth in California at 6:00 am, we see a peaceful town that is so tranquil that it was known as Tranquility. The town is known for its low crime rate, clean neighborhood and well to do citizens as well as a serenity that could calm the most ferocious tempers. And least, that's what it says on the tourist brochure.

The people that live here, of course; will tell you a different story.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A year ago, this may have disturbed the people of this town and caused a massive panic. As it is, the people walked on to their routine like nothing happened while not even batting an eye.

OoooOoooO

Inside the base, where the children were housed, Sam was calmly trying to feed Bumblebee, who seemed more interested in wearing his food then eating it. Wheeljack was helping by feeding Barricade, who mostly spit it out onto himself. Just ten feet away was Red Alert, who was on his knees with his face in the corner of the kitchen.

"Can I leave now?" Red whined, his face on the wall. This was boring and his knees hurt.

Sam stopped eating his breakfast long enough to glare at the emergency vehicle.

"No, Red. I warned you about using explosives in the base. What do you do? You blow up your closet, causing the Lego castle in the next room to collapse, making the constructicons go on a rampage, thus invoking many of the kids from both factions to have a meelee inside the base. You're staying in that corner, and just be glad that the reason you're not being spanked is because it would hurt me way more than it'll hurt you." Sam had tried to spank Sunstreaker one time when he thought it was a good idea to glue Barricade and Bumblebee on the ceiling by their doorwings. The result of that ended with Sam putting his hands on ice and Sunstreaker trying to clean himself of any fingerprints that he perceived to have found.

"You never punish Wheeljack when his experiments explode." Red Alert pouted at the unfairness of it all. He was just trying to keep everyone in the base safe and this was how he was thanked! Next time he should let the monsters eat them all.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Wheeljack shouted as he trying not to get hit by the flying baby food being flicked at him.

"That's different. He doesn't mean to blow things up. He only wants to learn and he never blows things up the same way twice. You deliberately threw a grenade at a closet because you thought you saw the Boogieman. And it isn't the first time you threw a weapon at said Boogieman." Sam pointed out, not noticing that Bee placed a glop of banana on his shirt.

"But there was a boogie man, I saw him." He hadn't imagined it. The Boogieman had jumped out of the closet and tried to eat him.

"Well if he was there, I can assure you that he not happy now." Sam muttered as he tried once again to feed Bee. But Bee was content in mashing them in his hands.

"Why am I being punished?" Inferno asked on the opposite corner from Red Alert.

"Because you were supposed to watch him; and you were the one that suggested that he get rid of the Boogie man." Sam simply stated. "No Bee, don't eat with your hands."

"How was I supposed to know that he had a hand grenade? Where the pit did he get one, anyway." Inferno asked angrily as he glared at his sorrowful brother.

Sam pointed to the wall at the other side from them, where Bonecrusher was standing in his corner. Bonecrusher pouted. "Stupid Red, why'd he have to blow up his closet? Didn't he see that some of us live on the other side of that closet?" He could feel his other brothers' frustration in the room three doors down. Making a huge castle out of Lego pieces was not easy, especially with bossy Scrapper and perfectionist Hook making comments on how things should be done.

"If I were you two, I'd avoid Scrapper and Hook. Both of them are angry enough to recontrusct you into target practice drones. Between you and me, we could use the practice." Wheeljack grinned as he finally put some banana mush in the fussy Cade's mouth.

When Sam's cell phone went off, he saw Carly's text message that she, Mikeala and Chip are here, he stood up and put his red jacket on. "Well, Carly's here, so I should get…….."

**Splat!**

Sam went still as the food that Bee was eating dripped off his face. Bumblebee giggled at his expression while Wheeljack tried not to laugh. Barricade blinked and took a handful of the food off Sam's face and stuffed it in his mouth.

Sam sighed and went to wash his face, muttering "Evil baby."

Some days, it did not pay to have a few dozen kids.

OoooOoooO

Astrotrain was happily trying to read _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Of course, it was difficult to read with Starscream pacing back and forth and Thundercracker playing his Super Mario at full volume. He was just about to get to the first task when a pop sound was heard. Skywarp appeared in green spray paint with a grotesque fanged mask on his face.

"You're late." Starscream drawled.

"I ended up in Las Vegas twice, then in the Appalachian Mountains and somehow found my way in Mexico before I eventually came here." Skywarp grumbled. He was shaken as he sat on the bed. "Why do I always have to be the Boogie man?"

"Cause you can teleport the frell outta here when Red decides to attack us."

"He threw a grenade at me, Star. A GRENADE!" Skywarp screeched.

Thundercracker sighed as he put his handheld video game down. "Why do you constantly allow him to talk you into doing things like that?"

"Because he's holding Mr. Cuddley-Wuddles hostage." Skywarp whined as energon tears fell off his face.

Starscream cackled as he kept watch of a brown teddy-bear, which was humorously tied up and gagged in a corner.

OoooOoooO

Unnoticed to the seekers, Sam had overheard the whole conversation after he washed his face and changed into a cleaner shirt. Rubbing his temples, Sam wondered how on Earth their creators put up with this.

Starscream's mirth ended when Sam opened the door and turned to him. "Star, you have toilet duty from now until next month, and untie Warp's teddy bear." He stated as he gave him a glare. "And for everyone's sake, Leave Red Alert alone before he really decides to blow the base up with stronger explosives." He gave Warp a look, "Warp, get out of that suit before Inferno finds out you've been scaring his brother."

As Sam closed the door, Thundercracker grinned at his deviant trine-brother. "I told you his audio receptors have been improving." He chuckled at his shell-shocked brother and focused on getting back on his video game.

OoooOoooO

Just around the corner, Sam was heading out and turning……….. and crashed right into Soundwave.

"What the…………. Soundwave!!Geez, how does a guy bigger and taller than me, manage to sneak up like that?" Sam said from the dizzying fall.

Soundwave stared at him through his visor, which seemed to brighten up at the sight of Sam. He then reached down, lifted Sam up with ease, and dusting the dirt off of Sam's clothes.

"Hey, who's the caretaker around here, huh?" Sam joked as he smiled fondly at Soundwave. Patting the little mech on the shoulder, he was about to head out of the door when he was grabbed by the collar by Soundwave.

"What? 'Wave, I'm going to be late for school." Sam explained as he looked at the child wearily. Why couldn't the child talk? He knows how, Sam has heard him talk as a full-grown transformer (though very brusque and to the point), so why was he constantly silent?

Soundwave looked at him in what Sam could guess be a scrutinizing glare. Finally, Soundwave tilted his head, and then he reached behind the door and pulled out a paper lunch bag and a black backpack.

"Uuuuhh, right, I was going to get that………. Thanks Wave" he was about to give his quiet son a hug goodbye, only to find a metal hand completely encompass face, stopping him and pushing him back.

"Right, right, you're allergic to cooties, keep forgetting that." Sam murmured through Soundwave's hand.

Soundwave tilted his head, then he quietly walked past Sam, once again, Sam felt that annoying tingle on his head until Soundwave disappeared at the turn of the corner. Sam wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that Soundwave was quietly laughing to himself.

Sighing, Sam left to the loud impatient honking of his girlfriend's car. He was going to be so late for his test.

OoooOoooO

Optimus Prime; Autobot Prince of Cybertron, creation of Sentinel Prime and Galvatron; twin brother of Megatron who was the decepticon prince of Cybertron, future leader of the Autobots and holder of the Autobot matrix of Leadership, was bored out of his processor.

With Sam gone as well as most of the younger humans, there was no entertainment. The adult humans were busy doing their jobs in their computers or army training, so that left him with the other children.

He tried spitting spit wads at him, using his water guns, even went as far as poke him on the nose. Megatron simply snorted and around. Rolling his optics, Optimus sat on his bed and glared at his brother, trying to 'will' him to go online. Unfortunately, Megatron was a heavy sleeper. The guy slept through a hurricane one time and woke up wondering about the devastation in the area.

Pouting, Optimus thought of other means to wake his brother up. Splashing him with water was out as he tried that last week, playing rock music full blast was ineffective and only result in the other children yelling at him for waking them up.

So that left only one option, which now that he thought about it, was just as fun.

Optimus grinned as he got into a position. He bounced in his bed and then……

"YAY, FLYING HUG!!!" he shouted as he pounced towards the sleeping Decepticon prince.

An enraged shriek could be heard all over the base, waking up the remaining sparklings.

OoooOoooO

Outside the base, just a few blocks away from the Cybertronian base, Captain William Lennox knew that his day was not going to go right the moment he walked into the base. Once upon a time he would have been begging for something exciting to happen. Joining the army promised that, meeting the transformers ensured that. He had more excitement that year than anything in his entire life.

He now wished for the boring and quieter days.

The sound and tremors of a transformer running can be heard as he witnessed a giggling Optimus being chased by an enraged Megatron who was swinging his flail around. He decided not to get involved with that and went straight to one of the buildings to meet with his superiors. As he walked, he noticed a group of recruits around in a large circle making loud comments and cheering over something or another. Epps seemed to be enjoying himself immensely as he and Swindle were collecting bets.

"Epps, Swindle, this better not be another cock fight." Will shouts at them. Will those two ever stay out of trouble?

"Careful Uncle Will, Ironhide may not appreciate being called a chicken." Swindle smirked as he counted his money.

Will pushed a few of them aside to see who were fighting. Brawl and Ironhide were wrestling on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. Will nearly had a heart attack at the sight; especially when he noticed small little dents as well as some energon cuts on their metal frame.

'_Oh, the kids are gonna love this.' _Will thought with a wince. He had learned that although they loved them to bits, the teens had a problem with them inflicting wounds on each other. It normally ends with Mikeala shouting at the children, with Sam rubbing his temples in annoyance and Carly throwing a hysterical fit.

Swindle grinned widely. "Brawl didn't have any energon this week, just between us. He's not at his one-hundred percent without it."

"Setting your brother up in a fight and then betting against him, Swindle? How do you live with yourself?" Will asked as he shook his head.

"With Six-hundred grand." Swindle smirked. Will glared at the little money monger. He then turned his attention to the wrestling sparklings, whom were now getting mud all over their armor.

"I'm going to regret this." He muttered. Steeling his nerves, he walked between them. "All right, break it up!" he shouted as tried to pull them apart. Ironhide had stopped immediately while Brawl simply snarled and tried to jump him again. Will tackled him. But not only did that end with him getting sore, but he found himself being dragged all over the area. Swindle looked like he was going to beat the scene when captain Bollocks walked out of the recreation area. He stopped when he caught sight of what a huge majority of his team were doing on their lunch break.

"What the hell?" Captian Bollocks shouted. "This is what you do in your past time? Everyone get up now! You, Swindle! (a fitting name for a brat like you.)Get back to your base, you aren't authorized here."

Swindle shrugged, gathered his winnings and was about to leave when one of the cadets realized something.

"Hold it! Since the fight is incomplete, do you think we'll get our money back?" One of the new recruits pointed out to Swindle, who transformed into a small hummer.

"Sorry, no refunds!" Swindle shouted as he ran for his life.

"YOU LITTLE CON-ARTIST!!!"

"GET HIM!!"

The new soldiers chased after the speeding sparkling, who just realized how outnumbered he was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, BRAWL, SAM, HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!" Swindle shrieked as he drove full-speed off. Brawl chased after them in his tank form. While he wasn't allowed to shoot at them, intimidation worked very well.

A tired and sore Lennox and an amused Epps exchanged looks.

"Least it can't get worse." Captain Lennox sighed as he looked at the wreckage the children were making.

"Captain Lennox! Lt. Commander Epps! Front and center! NOW!!!!"

"Wanna bet?" Epps raised an eyebrow as he spotted a middle aged man in a uniform stomp towards them.

Annnnnnnnnnnnd, here comes their general.

"Ooooh boy!" Captain Lennox sighed as he followed his superior.

OoooOoooO

Their general was not happy with having yet another explosion in his base. These days, when things blow up, even the new soldiers don't so much as bat an eye anymore. They have gotten used to this kind of catastrophe. Hell, he even caught some of them making bets on who would blow up what in what time.

His army was supposed to react to explosions when they occur, not ignore them.

"You were the one that suggested to Keller that they be stationed here. It was your fault they were brought here? Not only that, I can't kick them or those kids out no matter what type of damage or disorder they do. The government and our president insisted that we can them happy at all times. We are an army, not a Daycare center for baby tinker toys!"

Will sighed softly and kept his face neutral. Like the other human kids, Will took great offence to anyone who insulted the sparklings. They were not computers, toys or drones. They were living machines with minds of their own and feelings just like the next sentient being. Rather than yell at his superior and end up suspended, he decided on his least favorite tactic: Diplomacy.

"Well they can't live with the Witwickys. They live in a residential neighborhood. Might as well paint a sign and say residence of giant robots, free tourist attraction. They need a normal life and to be away from the paparazzi. They'll never be happy if they have to hide from either fans or people who want to destroy them. The guys from Sector Seven are still after them, so the army is the safest place for them. But we can't keep locking them up like animals, they need to go out and stretch their legs too."

The general was not sympathetic. "Look, the mayor is coming here; I can't speak to him when I have to worry about something blowing up or a fight being started. Not to mention that miscreant Sunsteaker painting the walls of my quarters! Again!!!"

"What would you like me to do, sir?" Will sighed as he got a bad feeling about this.

"You once told me that you wanted something exciting in your life. That you wanted to do something new." He stated with a thin smile.

"Yes sir!" he answered while trying to wonder where he is going with this.

"Well, I'm transferring the both of you to the Transformer Command force. That means, when those civilian kids aren't there, you're responsible for them. You are going to take them on a field trip and leave for the next three hours, no more, no less."

"Ummmm, sir, Sam grounded them, they're not allowed to leave the base." Epps pointed out. He had not known what had gone on in the park, but he knew Sam well enough to know it warranted house arrest.

"Oh, so Caretaker-cadet Witwicky is now your superior officer?" the general spoke sarcastically.

"No sir, but he ………."

"No he isn't. I am! And I am giving you a direct order! I don't care what you have to do I don't care where you have to take them, it could be at a strip joint for all I care, just get them out of my base. Dismissed!" Their superior shouted. He cursed the day his base was chosen to house these creatures. Why should he tolerate them? They were nothing but trouble.

OoooOOooO

Walking out of the general's office, Will and Epps felt the hopelessness of the situation. They could not watch them, that was crazy! Two guards could not be able to watch almost three dozen children that were living machine and had live ammo. (They did not know how Sam could do this without freaking out every day.) Also, there is the matter that they would only listen to one being. Sam was organic, but as far as they knew, he was one of them. Sam was the only one allowed to tell them what to do. If someone else did, best case scenario would be that they would be humored with, laughed at or pranked depending on who they were dealing with. Worst case scenario was that they would be riddled in energy blasts in their bodies. Megatron and a great deal of others have already informed many soldiers that they would not take in being told what to do by organics.

Captain Lennox sighed as he walked outside to see Blackout and Ironhide, whom were rubbing the stomach of a now cooing Scorpanox. Giving them a smile that didn't fit his face at all, Captian Lennox approached the two little powerhouses. Scorpanox trilled at their appearance, causing Ironhide to look up. When he saw the captain, he grinned and saluted him. On the far side, he could see Optimus and Megatron wrestling on the ground.

"Greetings Captain Lennox!" Ironhide exclaimed as Blackout gave a shy smile and saluted to him as well.

Will looked up at the skies to gain some spiritual strength, and then he smiled at the two children. "Kids, you ever wanna see wild animals?"

"Like on the Discovery channel?" Blackout asked. He had never seen wild animals up close. Sure, Mojo was an animal, but he was domesticated, as Auntie Sarah said. How anyone thought that the hyperactive mutt that constantly lubricates on everyone, barks in a loud frenzy and runs like his tail was on fire, could be domesticated was beyond him.

"Yeah, only up close and personal." Epps replied while he prayed that they behaved. The people of Tranquility had a lot of tolerance, but that could in an instant depending on their actions.

"Really, really, really!!!" Ironhide hugged Captain Lennox's arm. Will winced at the pain in his arm but tried to bear it with another fake grin. Ironhide couldn't help it that he was this strong any more than any other child could.

"Yeah, looks like we're going to the zoo." Will sighed. He had hoped he'd be stationed back in Quatar one of these days, it was so peaceful there.

"YAY!!! We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!!" The majority children suddenly appeared out of thin air as they all started to dance in a circle. Being grounded was no fun, anyway! Especially with Sam forcing them to do chores and watch 'educational' shows on how to behave. (Red Alert called it brainwashing while Megatron called it torture.)

As the children started to go wild, the two experienced soldiers suddenly had a bad feeling, the same one they had a year ago before their base in Quatar was attacked by Blackout.

"Oh Blackout, why didn't you and Scorpanox finish me off when you had the chance?" Epps moaned as Blackout stared at him, confused.

OoooOoooO

Only one child was not happy about it, and that was the nature lover himself, Hound. Hound watched as the other sparklings were talking excitingly about going to that Alcatraz animal prison they call a zoo. Scoffing, he followed the other children as they walked out of their base.

"I can't believe we're going to the zoo." Hound complained as he crossed his arms. He and the other children were climbing inside an eager Astrotain, who decided to go in his ship form today.

"What's wrong with the zoo?" Bluestreak asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Oh nothing. I love the idea of free living creatures that are captured from their only home and family, placed in a prison where they are gawked at all the people and have other kids pelt them with food." Hound drawled as he placed his own seatbelt.

"Whoa, hater!" Jazz commented as he took a seat with Soundwave, who was playing with his indigo Nintendo DS.

"You paint a grim picture, Hound." Prowl agreed as he climbed inside Astrotrain, who was giggling from being tickled from all the walking the kids were doing in him.

"I think I'm painting a realistic picture." Hound countered as he sat next to Bluestreak.

"I like my pictures with rainbows and ponies, thank you very much." Bluestreak quipped. Hound rolled his eyes as Jazz laughed, leaning on Soundwave. Without even taking his visor off the game, Soundwave shoved Jazz's face off his shoulder.

As the little jeep and two little Dutsans argued, Astrotrain took off. However, Astrotrain had the feeling that the ride will end in pain for him.

OoooOoooO

Sam and Carly ran just in time as the bell rang in. Of course he stumbled along the way and crashed into a few chairs.

"Mr. Witwicky, you came right on time, today. Of course you choose to come in time on the very last week of finals." His History teacher drawled as he was ready to pass out the exams.

Sam smiled embarrassingly as he seated, ignoring the snickers of the jocks.

'_Jeeezz, save the planet, stop a war and join the army and I am still the bottom of the food chain in high school.' _Sam started to right on his history test; of course he only read the book once.

But then again, thanks to a certain glowing cube, he had photographic memory and a learning accelerator.

'_Let's see, write the several consequences brought to light in the aftermath of World War One in a thousand words. This should take me about ten minutes to write.' _He thought a a grin.

OoooOoooO

Inside the weary Astrotrain, Jazz and Sideswipe were having a break-dancing contest with Sunstreaker booing at them, Inferno was trying to hold his petrified brother, who hated riding inside a decepticon, and Optimus was giving puppy-dog optics to his brother, who was biting on an energon goody.

Starscream was bored. And when he was bored, everyone else knew it too.

He made a face as Megatron offered, though rather reluctantly, some energon bar to his Autobot brother. Optimus gave his sweetest smile and began to happily munch on it. Starscream made a face. Why would anyone wanna share with Optimus, the mech was a spoiled little brat. It pained him that they were related in some disgusting way. Smirking, he decided that a good tease should start up the day.

"Awwwww, look it Meggy-poo!! He's being sweet to his widdle brother." Starscream giggled at the tired Decepticon heir.

"Get bent, Screamer!" Megatron stated, without even powering his optics.

"And we're twins, same age. So there!" Optimus added happily. He had his energon goody so all was right in his world.

"It really amazes me on how soft the Decepticon heir is getting! You wouldn't catch me sharing my goodies with even my own brothers." Starscream sneered.

"He's right, he hordes all his food. He even stole some of ours." Thundercracker sighed. Would it kill for his brother not to start a fight with Megatron?

Astrotain whimpered as he flew. There was going to be a fight inside him, he could almost feel it.

OoooOoooO

In another section of Astrotrain, Maggie was with Glen, whom she managed to talk into coming and with Epps and Captain Lennox. On her lap was a sleeping Barricade with a pacifier in his mouth. Bee was in the baby carriage sleeping as well. He was also using Will's arm as a teddy bear. Will watched this wearily, hoping the littlest Autobot didn't decide to tighten his grip. Despite his small stature, Bumblebee can easily crush his bones.

"Pretty loud in there, huh?" Glen commented, wishing he brought his PSP. How did he get talked into coming here? He didn't even know how to take care of human children, let alone highly sophisticated living machines. Maggie, on the other hand, had the neighborhood babysitter as a teen not to mention is an aunt. Taking care of children was a cinch for her, even six-foot tall robots.

"Maybe we should go in there and check on the kids." She suggested while placing a head on Cade's head. She smiled fondly as Barricade cooed in his sleep. So cute!

"Don't worry Maggie, it's a thirty minute flight, what could happen?" Will assured. Epps smacked him on the back of his head when he said that.

"Ouch! Damn it, Epps, What was that for?" Will shouted as he rubbed his head. That was going to leave a mark.

"You jinxed it, that's what!" Epps shouted as he crossed his arms. He might as well wait until disaster stroke. He sighed as he heard the sounds of several crashes followed by swears and curses.

OoooOoooO

Five minutes earlier…..

"I challenge you, Megatron! Winner becomes the leader of all Decepticons!" Starscream shouted.

Everyone sighed; here we go again.

"You must be insane to think you can challenge me for that right. We all know who will be the ruler of all Decepticons. You'll never be leader of the Decepticons, not while I'm functioning." Megatron stated as he went back to reading Sam's American History book. He found American history a bit dull compared to the covenant of Primus, but he did like the civil wars, revolutions, and World Wars.

"I can't help it if I fear you may lead us to our doom because of the fact that you were trained by my weak and senile uncle. The fact that you're glitched in the processor tells us what the outcome of the legacy of the Decepticon Empire will be." Starscream sneered, null rays powered up.

Megatron growled. No one disrespected lord Galvatron this way. "You have a lot of nerve calling my creator weak, considering the fact that yours is a weakling, as well as treasonous and cowardly." Megatron growled, his fusion cannon humming with power.

Optimus looked at his brother, and then went back to reading his comics. He did not want to see another fight between Megatron and his cousin Starscream. Starscream was the creation of Scourge, one of the elite seekers as well as the Air Commander of the Decepticon Empire. Scourge was also the younger brother of Galvatron, which made him his uncle. At the time when Galvatron showed no interest in finding a mate, Starscream was a shoe-in in having the seat of the throne. Unfortunately for Starscream, when Galvatron was eventually forced into marriage and gained an heir from the all-spark, that notion was immediately shot down. Starscream would not be heir or leader as long as Megatron was around to inherit.

"Just as good anyway that I was created, everybody knows that Starscream couldn't lead ant-droids to a picnic." Megatron chuckled at his own joke. "You're just upset that you couldn't be leader of the Decepticon Empire like your creator promised." It was no secret. Everyone knew that Starscream wanted to be leader someday. It was practically ingrained in the seeker's processors.

Starscream sneered. "I was supposed to be crown Prince of the Decepticon Empire. If that stupid treaty hadn't made uncle Galavatron marry, I would have gotten the throne because he had no heir."

"Yeah, you leader? In two orns, the Empire would have crumbled." Megatron snarled. He was already bored of this conversation. Then he grinned evilly. "Besides, I doubt anyone wanted you as Lord High Protector of the Decepticon Empire. If I recall, your own creators didn't want you anymore, said you were defective and stuff. On another subject, how's Sunstorm doing these days?" Some of the bots listened in curiosity at that. Starscream was defective? Who was Sunstorm?

Starscream's face became blank at this, Thundercracker growled threateningly at Megatron while Skywarp was stunned. Sure, Starscream was a jerk, but that was way over the line. Everyone who lived in the palace knew how sensitive Starscream was about his _'problem'_ and his _'brother'_.

The silence didn't last as Starscream attacked back. "Yeah, well, at least both my creators were Decepticons, and actually care for each other." Starscream sneered. Everyone in the room gasped, Optimus showed that he had some decepticon traits after all by giving Starscream a murderous glare where a tinge of red was in his optics and a feral snarl.

Megatron stood still, stunned. He hated being reminded on how he was created. Most people seem to forget he was also the creation of an Autobot, and not just any Autobot, but a Prime! While no one in their right mind would ever insult him in front of Galvatron, the look of distaste was very obvious in their optics whenever they came by to see him or train him. It made making friends with some of the other Decepticons very hard as they loved to remind him of the fact and throw it in his face that his twin was to be a Prime. Many of them treated him like he had some sort of a handicap.

The fact that Starscream reminded him that his creators didn't love each other was another blow to his spark. Everyone knew that his creators loathed each other. The marriage between them had been an attempt to gain a permanent cease-fire between the factions, (an obviously stupid idea dreamed up from the Autobot senate.)But the Decepticons were low on resources and supplies and needed to buy more time for their counterattacks on the Autobots, so they agreed with the marriage (no matter how many times Galvatron swore to kill them for this treason.) His and his brother's creation only added fuel to their constant fights.

Fights that made living in the palace almost unbearable for the twins.

Megatron glared at Starscream and ignored the stupid leaking that was occurring in his optics. Starscream, however, did not.

"Who wants to be led by a big crybaby like you, anyway?" Starscream smugly stated. Thundercracker slapped his forehead as Skywarp got ready to defend his brother if need be. Optimus scooted away from his brother.

Worst words you could ever say to someone like Megatron.

Megatron, of course, didn't stay sad for long. Decepticons didn't get sad, the only emotion they felt was anger and hatred.

And he now felt a huge amount of that right now.

"That's it! When I'm done with you, your own brothers won't be able to recognize you!" Megatron shouted as he started to charge his body to full-power.

"Awww, bite me." Starscream shot back.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Megatron pounced on him and proceeded to bite his servos.

"AHHHHHHH, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY!!!" As Megatron left teeth marks all over Starscream. Energon started to ooze from the scraps. Skywarp and Thundercracker tried to get involved by sneaking up on Megatron only to be grabbed by their servos by Optimus, who had his battle mask on. They growled and got into a stance.

Optimus raised his hands up in a peace fashion. "I don't wanna fight you!"

Unfortunately, Skywarp and Thundercracker were still upset over the insults directed at their creator and their brother. "Too bad!" They both shouted as they tried to double-team him. Optimus somersaulted over them and landed gracefully behind them, he back-kicked Thundercracker in the head and caused him to crash into a wall while he turned to face Skywarp and headbutted him hard on the head. Skywarp collapsed on the floor next to Thundercracker.

"I thought you said you didn't wanna fight!" Thundercracker groaned as he rubbed his helm and Skywarp slipped into la-la land.

Despite the mask, one can clearly tell that Optimus was giving off his well-known cheeky grin as he arrogantly crossed his arms. "I don't want to. But doesn't mean I won't."

Soon, the fight was noticed by the others. Seeing his friend in danger; Soundwave managed to grab Starscream in the back, only to be tackled by a now clearheaded Skywarp. Both sparklings were now rolling on the floor.

"Hey, a fight!" Brawl shouted eagerly as he ran in to join. He ran and rammed into Megatron. Before Megatron could get up, Brawl was now rolling on the floor with him. Optimus tried to help but was caught in a dog-pile by the constructicons.

"Finally, something to do!" Sunstreaker shouted. He just loved a good fight. He jumped in and grabbed Starscream in a headlock, while Ironhide and Blackout wrestled with Thundercracker and Sideswipe. Prowl tried to put a stop to it only to end up in one when Shockwave assumed that he was preparing an attack on Megatron. Soon, many of the kids broke off in teams to fight in the ship.

Noticing that all the kids were fighting, Swindle saw that he couldn't bet against anyone. "Well, when in Rome!" He pounced in to help his brother in a double-team attack against Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Hey come on, guys! I can't drive when you do that."Astrotrain complained as they started fighting inside him and he started to serve violently in the air.

OoooOoooO

Multi-tasking was one of the many new talents of Samuel James Witwicky.

Five percent was on his French test, the other five, was on what he was planning to do for the summer, another five was on what kind of trouble should he be forced to deal with when he got back to his kids, the third five percent was on Carly's back (and baby got back!), and the final five percent was on how the All-spark was going to affect him in the long run.

Seventy-Five percent of his time was focused on what had happened almost two years ago, when he was introduced to the Autobots.

Earth was filled with resources, some that humans were taking for granted and others that were coveted by many world powers. That was the reason why a group of Autobots had been sent to Earth by Prime's order to excavate it as well as a small group of Decepticon. Since the year 1985, they had remained hidden in Earth, hiding in 'plain sight' and stealing energy for their starving planet. Despite little skirmishes and the occasional witness or two, they had always made the protocol to never allow the natives to know of their existence.

Until 2007, when they stumbled upon an old communication frequency that had told of a map of the All-Spark and the location of Megatron, as well as the fact that the Witwicky line had 'said' map. A race to find the All-Spark was on and Sam was the target.

Sam had to admit that he had not been happy to learn that they had planted Bumblebee at the car sale for him to buy so that he would verify the location of the glasses and try to take them without harm to him and his family, but they explained that had wanted to do this without informing too many people of their existence or informing the Decepticons of their plan. However, that had changed when Sam had spotted Bee's true form in the junkyard when he was calling in the others. When Sam had been pulled in by the police, he had been questioned by a police officer that took the term bad cop in a whole new level. It would only be later on that Sam realized that that cop was a holo-form made by Hound to see how much Sam knew and at the same time denounce everything in front of the other authorities.

Things also became complicated when Barricade, Soundwave and his Cassetticons had shown up. It was bad enough that Barricade had transformed and scared the living daylights out of Sam, but when a CD player suddenly flies off out of said police car and transform into a robot bigger than the one Sam was running from, well, Sam just felt that this wasn't his day. The Autobots had no choice but to reveal themselves and tell Sam the truth of the matter after he was saved. Prowl and Hound had to deal with Barricade and Soundwave while Bumblebee had to stop the Cassetticons from attacking Sam and his then girlfriend, Mikeala. While Bumblebee dealt with Ravage and the birds, Mikeala found herself dealing with Ratbat and Sam had to try and fend off Frenzy. After she defeated Ratbat with a power saw, Mikeala used the same one to deal one on Frenzy. This forced Soundwave to leave the battle to take care of his teammates, leaving poor Barricade with two Autobots.

Sam had been stunned enough to be taken into their temporary base to meet more of them, but had been even more alarmed that he held in his possession the map to the key to Cybertronian life. From what Wheeljack had explained, he held the pair of glasses that was a map to the All-spark, the key to their survival and their very source of life and not to mention the leader of the Decepticon and former lord high protector, Megatron.

Meeting Optimus Prime and being told the history of Cybertron and what they were dealing with made Sam realized that not only were his family in danger, but should the Decepticons win, the whole Universe would be in peril. So considering how much shocks he had suffered the past two days, it was no surprise that he was a bit high-strung that night while he was searching for the elusive glasses.

Then Simmons and Sector Seven came by and terrorized his family. Another bombshell was introduced when he recognized one of the members of S7 squad that had attacked his family, helped in freezing and torturing Bee, the one that was still working with its former S7 boys and was still causing as much trouble as possible for him.

'_He chose the wrong side when even that creep Simmons admitted he was in the wrong. I want nothing to do with him anymore.'_ Sam scowled as he finished his test and completely focused his mind on last year.

As he learned more of what was going on from both Simmons and Benechek, Sam was stunned to meet Megatron. He was disgusted to learn that Earth technology came from Megatron's body and were reverse-engineering the techs off him. The fact that they were planning on doing the same thing to Bumblebee made him sick in the stomach. Despite the frightening face of Megatron, Sam actually felt bad for him. No matter what his excuse was for starting a war and destroying Cybertron, he did not deserve this. To make matters worse, his obsession, the All-Spark, was only a few meters away. They have been using the All-spark, the most sacred artifact on Cybertron; and started to create and destroy each life they made from the techs with it: The same technology that came from Megatron's body. The phone that Simmons used to prove his point and the way they took his life away made Sam numb to the bone. No doubt Megatron had watched the All-Spark being used like that over the years and had witnessed the deaths of each of his 'children'.

Sam had the feeling that if ever Megatron escaped, his rage would be horrific and he would focus his rage on the humans.

Things would have been better had Soundwave not snuck into the base in the form of Mikeala's cell phone. Just as Sam was still trying to figure out how in the hell Soundwave can compact himself into something so small, he had released all his cassecticons and they started going all over the place to cause chaos. In all the confusion; Frenzy had snuck off and released Megatron from his icy tomb.

Just as Sam predicted, Megatron was not a happy camper.

When Sam was escaping in Bee with his then girlfriend and the All-Spark, Pandomionian was what Sam saw when he drove. The Decepticons started to pop out of nowhere and started to hunt him, Mikeala and Bee relentlessly. Starscream and his seekers started to take out all the Air-force pilots and proceeded to try to take out Bee. Sam was glad that Ironhide and Ratchet showed up when they did and took care of him. Skywarp and Thundercracker would have gotten him if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hadn't landed on them and started to attack them. Despite his feelings back then on Decepticons, Sam couldn't help but wince when he caught Sunstreaker tear out Skywarp's wings and started to savagely beat him with it.

Things got even worse in Sam's opinion when Bumblebee lost his legs in the battle and Sam was forced to leave him. Lennox had shoved the all-spark in his hand and told him that he was a soldier now and he had to go. So Sam had run, because what else could he do. He could not help but feel like a coward for not fighting and for leaving Bee behind.

Of course, Sam didn't stick around to dwell on that for long, especially when a furious Swindle tried to avenge his brother's death by Bumblebee's hand by killing him in return. It was a good thing that Bluestreak shot him down when he did. Though, he felt bad when the last word out of the Arms Dealer was "Brawl."

Being chased by Megatron again had opened up whole new levels of adrenaline rush and made Sam unconsciously consider trying out for the track team. Megatron had been even more frightening then he originally thought, with his deep, dark, taunting voice as he was toying with him when Sam tried to escape him though an abandon building. It was also clear that Megatron wasn't just satisfied in just killing him when he offered to make him his 'pet', Sam could not help but wonder exactly what he meant by that, considering the different meanings behind that word. It became clear to Sam that the years frozen had warped Megatron's processors. Sam had never been so happy to see Optimus after he fell off the roof and he silently vowed to punch Will Lennox first chance he got. Soldier, indeed!

It was also clear to Sam that Optimus just wasn't that into the fight with Megatron. Sure, he was defending himself and the humans, but he was not going in for the kill. Also, Sam wasn't exactly sure, but he had the distinct feeling that Megatron was going easy on Optimus. Either Megatron was weakened from years of being on ice or he truly did not have the spark to kill his twin.

Optimus and Megatron's fight had not helped matters or the city. Not wanting to kill Optimus, even when he begged Sam to push the cube into his chest, Sam ran and shoved All-spark in Megatron's instead. The way Optimus screamed and how he ran to his brother made Sam realized that he didn't want Megatron to die. Before the energy wave would be released that would alter every transformer on earth and introduce Sam to a whole new meaning of 'hot-searing pain', the last thing Sam saw was Optimus shrieking in both pain and anguish as he held Megatron before they were all engulfed in the energy wave.

When he finally came to, that was when Sam's real problems began.

Sam sighed as he grasped the All-spark shard that he placed around his neck with his army tags. Mission City would forever be in his nightmares. The attacks, the explosions, Megatron chasing him, Bee losing his legs, Devastator attacking the city, Jazz's and Brawl's deaths, and the destruction of part of the city. All these events and the outcome led to several questions.

Would the All-spark have truly killed Optimus or would it have done something differently if he had shoved it in his chest, considering that shoving t in Megatron did not kill him but changed everyone?

If he had acted faster or been smarter, would it have made a difference for his robotic friends, would he have escaped this city without his friends getting hurt?

Was there truly a purpose for the All-Spark to turn the children into sparklings?

What is the threat that the voice in his dreams is worrying about?

But the more important thing that he wondered was would the Autobots and Decepticons ever forgive him when they realized what the true cost would have been when the All-Spark was destroyed?

OoooOoooO

Just outside the entrance of the zoo once Astrotrain reached his destination, the children found themselves under the stern gazes of the four adults in their charge.

"Does that mean we can't go to the zoo?" Bluestreak asked quietly.

"No, you still get to go, but I mean it you guys, no fighting." Will Lennox orders sternly. Did the kids not understand the concept of getting along, especially in close spaces? They were lucky that Astrotrain was made of tougher stuff.

Of course, the cars that they crashed into were not so lucky; it was time for the military to pull out its checkbook again.

"You okay, Astro?" Epps asked as he eyed the rather stiff Triple-changer who was covered in scratches and paint scruffs.

"A little sore, but nothing a mech like me can't handle." Astrotrain shrugged, ignoring the sore dents on his chassis. He glared at the other children. "Next time, I'll eject you all. That'll teach you to use me as a fighting arena." He growled.

Glen sighed resignedly. "I'm telling you, taking the kids to the zoo has the words 'bad idea' written all over it." Why could he not say no to these military men?

"I'm beginning to agree." Maggie sighed at the children who resumed glaring at the floor. They clearly did not like being told what to do by humans. With Sam, it was different, he was one of them and an authority figure as far as they're concerned. Carly was way too sweet to be completely mean to, though she has proven to be quite the fighter when the time came. Chip was smart enough to overwrite a few of their programming if he wanted to and he was protected by Mikeala. Mikeala may not seem like Sam but the woman could hold herself on her own and she had an authority you could not ignore, so they respected her.

You also tried not to mess with the human that could easily make your medical check-ups a living nightmare.

Maggie sighed. The kids were sweet, but she had to remind herself that unlike regular human kids, these kids could cause serious property damages as well as injuries, without even meaning to. She wondered how she went from communicating and translating alien languages to babysitting alien children. She was supposed to be looking for more Autobots or decepticons that could be approaching earth. In addition to that, she was also supposed to be translating the writings on teletron-1 to her computer. So far, she found herself reading about some transformer bible on how Cybertronians came to be and the never-ending fights between Decepticons and Autobots.

From what she read about their wars, she realized that Earth got off way easy.

"These guys are going to give me an ulcer." She sighed to Barricade, who looked at her sympathetically.

"Poor Maggie!" Barricade gave her a hug. Maggie smiled; it was hard to think of them as trouble when they do stuff like that with her.

"Okay, now that that's over with; why don't we go to the concession stop and get some snacks." Glen asked as he finally noticed the food court.

"Glen, you're on a diet! And besides, I wanna see the marine animals. I love Dolphins! And there's supposed to be a special show today." Maggie knew she sounded like a little girl but the zoo always brought out the kid in her.

"No. I want to see the lions. Those are my favorite." Epps playfully added his two cents.

"Shouldn't we at least find out who's paying for this first?" Will asked, hoping that he brought enough money.

"Not me, left my wallet at home."Glen stated as he raised his empty hands.

"Oh really?" Now why didn't Maggie believe that?

"Hey, I didn't come here to spend money. Besides, don't kids go in here for free?"

"That's babies! Besides, they three vorns old. By earth standards, they're two-hundred fifty and a half-olds, not including Bee and Cade whom we have no idea how old they are." Maggie stated.

"Well, don't they get Senior's discount?" Glen was getting desperate.

"You think the ticket master will flip for that?"

The children rolled their optics. The humans were arguing again. It would take a while for them to stop fighting. And they had all learned from experience that when humans fight, it not only took hours for them to stop, but they always found something new to argue about after they resolved the first one.

"Look, let's just split up in teams of four and we can just meet up at the concession." Will finally said; He just wanted to go home to his wife and daughter. Was that really too much to ask?

"All right, who gets who?" Epps asked as he got into Military mode. Might as well get on with this mission.

"I'll take Bluestreak, Shockwave, Ironhide, Blackout, Prowl, Barricade and Bumblebee you can…" Will started before he was interrupted by Maggie who got in his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Why do you get the well-behaved ones? Can I at least have Cade and Bee, They're babies and I doubt you know how to handle babies?" Maggie started as she placed Barricade down and placed her hands on her hips. Barricade sat near her foot and began sucking his thumb.

"No, but I'm a father and so far I'm doing a pretty good job! Besides, you have your hands full with the other kids." Will pointed out.

"Okay Look, I'll take Megatron or Optimus, but not both. When those two are together, they are nothing but trouble. If they're not fighting each other, they're plotting together." Glen intercepted between the hot-tempers.

Speak of the devils……….

The children watched the adults argue. Optimus realized that they were too distracted to keep an eye on them. Optimus and Megatron exchanged looks and smirked. They were going to have some fun. They sent a silent communication to the others, causing even the sweetest Cybertronians to smile mischievously. As the adults started to argue, none of them noticed that the children had activated their stealth mode and were sneaking off with Blackout pushing Bee's carriage. Barricade, blinked his optics for a second before he, too, toddled off after the others.

One Autobot in particular had a plan, though. While he may get in trouble for it later on, the results would be worth it.

OoooOoooO

"We escaped the humans!" Sunstreaker cheered as he and Sideswipe high-fived each other.

"So where do we go?" Sideswipe asked as he took in the sights and smells.

"There's a map! Let's find out where the petting zoo is." Bluestreak pointed at a large map on the side. He wanted to pet some animals.

"Let's see, we are here, so that means…………." Shockwave drawled as he examined the map.

"There's where I wanna go!" Ironhide shouted as he pointed on the map. "That's where they have the lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my!" Ratchet stated.

"I wanna see tigers!" Sunstreaker demanded as he pushed Ironhide aside.

"Come on Brawl, let's see how many wild animals you can take on before they kick us out of the zoo." Swindle grinned, dragging his big brother with him.

"Let's go that way, Sunny." Sides grinned.

"Okay, and don't call me Sunny."

"I wonder what the health plans on these animals are?" Ratchet thought out loud as he was being dragged by Ironhide.

"Look Scrapper, monkeys! Let's see if we can keep one!" Hook squealed as he dragged his oldest brother off.

"So lions are the king of the jungles. Wonder if they've ever faced me off." Megatron grinned as he went towards the lion's section. Optimus blinked at his brother, and then he followed after him.

"There's a birds' sanctuary here? Hhhhmmmmm, let's see if they are treated with dignity. If not, we shoot the zookeepers." Starscream stared to his brothers. They hovered a few feet and zoomed off to the opposite direction of Megatron and Optimus.

Wheeljack grinned and grabbed his partner-in-crime. "Hey, Shockwave, wanna go see the dolphins?"

"Well, I am rather curious. It is believed that they used to be land mammals before they de-evolved back to aquatic mammals." Shockwave stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I just wanna hear their echo-location. That's a language I wouldn't mind listening to. Hey, you think they like music? I got 'So long and thanks for all the fish' in my iTunes." Jazz beamed.

"Only one way to find out." Wheeljack grinned. He, Jazz and Shockwave ran off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hound?" Bluestreak asked as he looked around.

"No, let's go look for him." Prowl sighed, having the feeling that the animal loving Autobot was about to do something ridiculous.

Soon most of the children went off to a different direction, making it a day in the zoo the people were not likely to forget.

OoooOoooO

Maggie knew there was something wrong when she heard nothing but silence: No rants, no whining, no fights, not even Bluestreak's incessant talking. She turned to be greeted with an empty area of the zoo.

"Where are the kids?" Maggie asked as she looked around. That sparked a reaction to everyone.

"You lost the kids?" Glen shouted as he looked around to see a robot-free area.

"Correction: WE lost the kids." Maggie pointed out. Even the carriage that held Bee was gone.

"Oooooohhh, the generals going to kill us!" Will moaned as he buried his face in his hands. He should have retired when he had the chance.

"Screw the general! What about Sam? If he finds out we lost his 'precious brats', you can bet that our asses will be on target practice. And let me tell you, Sam has gotten better at shooting." Epps panicked. Sam rarely got angry. He panicked, went on nervous rants and even shouted really loudly in frustration. But when he got angry…………………… let's just say that Epps rued the day he ever gave Sam a gun.

"Which way do you think they went?" Glen asked as he stood on a bench to look for them.

A large group of people suddenly screamed and ran by them from the east side, where the more predatorily animals were caged.

"I think I got a pretty good idea." Maggie grimaced as she bit her lower lip. Not good, the press will have a field day on this.

"I just hope Sam doesn't find out about this." Will stated with wide eyes when he saw how many people were running.

OoooOoooO

Sam was in the middle of his Physics test and was about to finish it before the other class. Just two more test and vacations can start for him. No more school to cut off his time with his kids; he could give them all his attention and see if he could somehow either get them home, change them back if he could, or at least keep them here and raise them as his sons.

'_They just need to adjust to Earth; they really are good kids deep down.' _Sam thought as he finished his math test.

He was just about to put his test away and leave when the door opened to reveal a plump bleached blond woman in a red suit. It was Miss Rodriguez, their school secretary.

"Excuse me, Mr. Witwicky. The school has just received a phone call from Tranquility zoo. They have a bone to pick with you on your children." Miss. Rodriguez stated in a cheerful voice.

The sound of a hand smacking a forehead echoed on the hallways, which is quickly followed by a giggle from Carly and Mikeala.

TBC

I know not much zoo action, but I thought you may want to know where some of the Cybertronians stood in society. Also, I thought most would like to know how this is an AU and why there are more transformers then they should be. Hope that answers everyone's questions.

My version of how all the transformers as well as how they played a part in it was a bit hard to write. But hopefully, when the outline all set, we can see how it all works when Sam has his flashbacks. (I'm still resentful that Soundwave was dropped from the first moive and doesn't get his original alt. mode. Still, I did a pretty good job on him so far.

I also wanted to show you that Cybertron is also in big trouble from something just to show you that the kids will be needed in the future as well as why no help has been received. After all, an entire year of no calls and no energon; that should have someone suspicious.

If you were disappointed with this chapter, I promise you won't be in part two of the zoo field trip, lots of mayhem and madness.

On the next chapter is part two of the zoo as we see what kind of trouble the kids get into. Hopefully, their chaperones will stop them from doing anything ridiculous. What is Hound's true reason for releasing the animals? Why is Scavenger suddenly afraid? Who is that mech that is coming to earth that is worrying him?

Stay Tuned.


End file.
